The Blades Ascension
by Marutectz552
Summary: Among the streams of fate and destiny a mistake was made. With that mistake brought a World to its knees but now destiny and fate will give another world an Ascension. The Ascension of the Blade will Arise in a world where darkness and light have merged; now it is time to Ascend beyond the Old World as it begins anew.
1. Chapter 1

**The Blade's Ascension**

"_It is said that the Will of Fire run's true in Konoha shinobi who always love, always believe, always to cherish and most of all to fight for the village no matter what path they choose. That is what it means to be a shinobi of the Leaf!"_ – **The Will of Fire**

"_The fellow countrymen of the Konoha make up each part of my body… those of the village believe in me, and I believe in them. That's what it means to be Hokage!"_ - **Hashirama Senju** to **Hizuren Sarutobi.**

_The Prologue_

"Is it so strange for a man to believe in something beyond his power? Maybe one can believe in that but I can't, I have that choice to gain power and to use it for what I believe! No matter what I've done after I have betrayed Konoha but you're no longer going to continue this plan of yours Madara, or whoever the **fuck **you call yourself."

_It is said that the Will of Fire will run true past each generation who have the determination to follow its Creed no matter what the path lies before them._

_Every Shinobi has the choice to embrace or to be burned; _**by the Will of Fire**_._

A blond red robed Shinobi stated his sentence after denying for so long what he longed to do.

No more he would stand up and to re-write the things he had done wrong for so long and now he waited for the response from a man he considered a brother in all but blood.

Today was the day he stood in front of a half-alive figure, Uchiha Sasuke who watched in stunned fascination at the said blond who shielded him from harm again. The blond had single offhandedly decimated a few bodies of the man who claimed to be the 'Madara' Uchiha, whose paths lay broken around the area.

Though they got up once again as if brushing off the brutality he inflicted on them.

"It is true I took that name as a means to an end for my own safety but the real question is who are you: my dear student? You are no longer the holder of the very being your father gave you to protect but yet why now? After all this time you choose to prevent the inevitable?" The grey rings of a single eye watched the blond move over to Sasuke before lifting him up to his feet; said Uchiha watching in disbelief as the blond smiled slightly.

"It is only inevitable if one truly gives up."

_The Will of Fire would never burn out as long his heart kept beating._

A deep inhale of breath was all it took for a moment to relax.

"That was not the case for me yet I merely waited patiently learning all I could for the fact to kill you. Itachi said to me '_It is no longer I who must change the very nature of us but it is you who must open the eyes of the world_.'" The blond said with a whimsical tone as if still trying to figure an answer which was the truth. The man who sacrificed everything for the village, being the unsung hero of legend in his eyes as the Uchiha was one of many who gave his very being to the village.

He drew one ninjato from his sleeves before looking to Sasuke to lay a hand on his shoulder, tears nearly brimming at the edges of his own Sharingan eyes.

"I still have not opened the eyes of the world but I can still help as few as I can do. I've betrayed the very destiny I was given ever since the fact I wanted to be friends with Sasuke when we were children and I had my very eyes cut because of _**you**_ 'Madara' with that Uchiha puppet of yours all those years ago. So now _I'll return the favor_ to the world since it did _not _give one to me but _I will give one to it_!" he stated firmly facing the masked shinobi whose weapon of choice, a staff of sorts watched patiently as if truly interested in hearing his words.

"You tend to fight me? The ten-tails is almost complete were it not for the fact I had to separately seal the Kyuubi into another object to sync with the statue itself."

The man said rather amused while the blond merely shook his head. Even as he eyed the man's controlled bodies of the dead Jinchuuriki, famous shinobi and other recent figures who he once knew. All were in control and spread out around him in an attempt to make his escape impossible.

There was no escape; he was going down to the death despite the odds stacked up against him.

"You truly believe Kurama and I did not have a plan to predict your actions? Your truly a dumb-ass posing as Madara, who the said resurrected man is still alive through sheer will instead of your own power, so now allow me to truly get this War over with…" with that the blond went through dozens if not hundreds of Hand-Signs as he jabbed his weapon into the ground with a mighty crack.

The earth literally spilt in half as he went through the signs, chakra gathering to levels beyond imagining as the blond slammed his hands onto the ground.

Blood slipped through the cracks of his fingers as Sasuke knew the technique itself!

"_Summoning Jutsu Revival:_ _**Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune**_."

A silent moment later the blond smirked when a flash of red appeared from behind the man called 'Madara' who watched with stunned fascination and horror at the red mist forming beneath the blond.

The blond felt himself stand upon something extremely large and furry as he spoke, "I hope I didn't make you wait too long my friend."

A growl of annoyance was an answer, "**Fuck off Ningen, I was half tempted to bite your blond ass in half when I saw you again**." '_Oh yeah he's worried'_, the blond lamented amused.

Turning to Sasuke he merely smiled before lifting the young Uchiha on his feet, "I know you and I have not been on the best terms lately but I'm willing to settle our troubles after this war Sasuke. Please let's send this mother fucker back to hell and into the Shingami's grinning face himself ai?"

He pressed on while closing his eyes as if remembering a distant happy memory when times were so simple and fun to be alive.

"Let's make Itachi truly not regret in helping us out longer at all…" he said grinning almost when he was a young Genin all those years ago with that happy-go lucky attitude which all but died out.

Sasuke snorted though grasped the outstretched hand getting him onto his feet.

"Shut it, when this is all and done we will find out who deserves these eyes more. I haven't forgotten our bet Naruto…"

"I remember it: we'll decide who's stronger in our own battle, my brother."

Naruto smiled at the elder Sharingan user before facing the man who claimed to be 'Madara' but merely was using the name as an alias. The mystery of this man would end tonight on way or another; it would be over for him.

"You think we can truly end this?" Sasuke spoke as he drew his own blade as Naruto looked to the skies, he knew the answer in two words. It wasn't that hard to understand but it was well worth the fatal experience in seeing it to the end.0

Now the War's end would be upon them in a storm of blood.

"Believe it."

_**(End Memory)**_

_It was then I realized I had failed in saving the world. I didn't know it then but when I opened my eyes, it seems I was summoned to a place where I could be given a second chance. Although I didn't know anything on that day, it started when my eyes were opened to the world again._

_**(Unknown Place)**_

Grunting as a sharp pain racked through his back, Naruto opened his eyes while rolling over onto his side.

His lips felt dry and his mouth almost had cotton like flavor to it which was not pleasant at all for him to enjoy.

"What hit me? Did that Shira-tensei fuck me up or what?" he muttered shaking his head again trying to make sense as to what had happened to him.

"_All I remember is merging with Kurama before having that bastard of an imposter unleash the ten-tails on me and Sasuke was almost down for the count but he managed to get a good piece of our 'sensei'. Then there was some sort of white light when I charged in to face the Jyuubi head on but what in the fucking hell am stuck in this…."_

"Place?"

He whispered seeing some sort of buildings on both sides of him.

Naruto looked upward to count almost ten maybe eleven floors to an apartment complex or something of that sort since it wasn't made of wood. Almost like a stone type of material as he got onto his two feet before tapping the side of the building with his fingerless gloves.

"Yup, a hard texture with a rock type of feel. " He said rubbing his temples; so was he in some sort of city? He didn't know and at the moment he had to figure what in same hell he was located at.

Walking a bit shakily towards an intersection between four buildings down his line of sight the Shinobi picked up some rather curious sounds.

'_Footsteps?'_

It was someone who was running to be more precise.'

The person who was running was a woman; a brown haired woman with a light complexion and was carrying some rather odd items on her person.

A bundle in a white cloth and some sort of case in her other hand.

"What the hell?" he muttered while picking up the pace to reach the corner of the intersection to press himself against the greyish stone wall.

He didn't have to wonder long before figures above him made the Shinobi activate his Sharingan to see…

You have got to be fucking with me!

Three female humanoids with some of the strangest getup that made them suited for combat he had ever seen in his life. Even the curse seal users were more sensible than the sight he was seeing before him at this very moment.

Shaking his head; part of him wanted to explore the area but it would've been much easier to have a local help him out.

Maybe that woman could help me?

The shinobi was torn on whether to ignore on what he saw or help that girl out.

A scream made his decision cut short as he dashed along the sides of the buildings using what little chakra he had left to speed his time to get to the girl.

He veered down the alley before seeing some sort of red light and a baby crying.

"Please no! Help, someone!"

A young female shrieked as a thud happened next which made Naruto kick off the wall before running down a left to hear muffled screaming along with some sort of infant crying as well. He had no time to waste before using again more of his little chakra reserves as sweat went down his cheeks as he pressed himself onward.

A small empty case passed by him as he got closer!

Desperate he heard the woman cry out in pain and panic.

"Hang on!"

He yelled out before coming around a small corner that was indented into the building almost like a smaller alleyway though what was inside of the small space made him gasp out in shock. There was no way in the seven levels of hell this could be what he was seeing!

The young woman was being strangled or she was fighting against some sort of red tentacle like snake that came from her wrist!

"_There's got to be dozens of them! What the fuck is this Orochimaru gimmick day or what!"_ He thought the last part out in sheer sarcastic disbelief.

The girl's screams brought the shock away before he pulled out his Ninjato on his side to rush forward in cutting these 'creatures' off the woman.

"Hold still! I'm getting these things off!"

His blade sliced through the red-snakes easily but the fuckers kept on growing back!

Snarling out annoyed the ninjato sliced through the tentacles as they furiously attempted to bind the woman almost possessively. Naruto had his Sharingan active as he saw the movements before the things could move themselves.

Once more he angrily sliced away at the damned semi-sentient beings as he forcefully stopped one from covering the woman's face as she tried her best to be of help. It barely did much effort but the Shinobi stabbed a set of snake like coils to the ground before unleashing a kunai to slice away.

His method of pinning the attacking limbs proved to be effective to say the least.

After a minute the snake like creatures stopped all of a sudden as if giving up or dying out.

"Thank kami-sama; Oh Miss! Hey, can you hear me! Look at me."

He knelt down next to the woman as she inhaled heavily as her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief in nearly happened to her. She was in shock but nonetheless she tried to get up to seemingly cry into his chest.

Sighing, the blond cupped her head before gently as best as he could to reassure her, "Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. You're safe alright?"

Something crunched over a small rock, the Shinobi turned around his eyes widening as he saw an image burned into his eyes forever.

'_twick"_

"What the fuck!"

The attacking coils came alive by wrapping themselves around his neck!

He channeled some chakra to his main element Wind before literally they fell in pieces.

Yet they pressed on the attack once more.

The woman noticed one of the sliced tentacles twitch before literally slithering behind her blond savior, it reared up like a snake as she tried to warn him but the living tentacles bound her mouth shut!

"Lo…mfph,bfph!" her voice kept saying: _"Behind!"_ but it wasn't enough to make Naruto see what the danger was.

Naruto hacked away standing as he kept keeping the red snake-like bindings off the woman's airways but a sudden inkling caused him to spin around to see one the largest snake like things rear at his face!

Instinctively he braced himself by catching the damned thing with a single hand.

It just wanted that as the Shinobi felt the coil shift itself to inward slice into his wrist causing him to yell out in pain from the sheer speed of the red twisting tentacle.

He felt it wrap around his bones for fucks sake!

Blood literally pooled around the entry and exit points of the wound on his arm.

"Get the hell off!" he tried to slice it with his Ninjato before another coil wrapped his legs together causing the man to fall onto his back as the coils wrapped themselves like a python around its prey to restrict his movements.

"Oh fuck no! Get the hell off you damned things!"

Thrashing around as hard as he could he felt himself passing out as the pressure from the coils made his breathing stop on itself? He gave all he had trying to squirm or even get his weapon at an angle to cut just one of the thicker tentacles.

The woman fared no better before she was completely consumed in a mass of squirming red coils and the baby kept on crying as no adult seemed to hear its wails!

Naruto gnashed his jaws together before channeling his chakra to break free of the invading creature which seemingly spawned more of itself from the red skin literally making his sight turn blackish-red.

He was covered!

He had a single thought, _"This is not going to end up well?"_

Not a soul in that alley knew what would transpire as a white light brought about the greatest disaster in Modern History as Japan and Tokyo would be literally ripped apart from the inside out.

The Great Quake began with two people falling victim to powers higher than any mortal soul could handle.

Destinies began anew.

And changed forever…

**(An Unknown Amount of time later)**

Naruto groaned before placing an arm in front of his eyes, "Fucking snakes, why the hell do I even bother?" He shifted his body once again before feeling the handle of his ninjato on his primary arm; thank the gods for small things.

Shaking his head the Shinobi wondered why the hell did he have to play the hero or at least why couldn't he have used some sort of ranged attack on those things or whatever they were.

A baby started to cry causing the man to stare at the small bundle near an unconscious woman's side; she must've still been under some sort of deep sleep from those snakes like things.

"Hey it's alright little one, no one's going to hurt you." He picked the bundle up tucking the stray strands of blankets making the small infant warmer as the small wonder from a birth, giggled as if enjoying the attention the Shinobi gave. It made Naruto feel strange on the inside, he wasn't a father or any good parent for that matter since he was an orphan himself yet he had a strange feeling to help this child with her mother.

Almost like an instinct to do something good in his life for once.

"Is that your mother and how did you end up in this place huh?" the muttered questions made the infant giggle despite the fresh tears on the cheeks which the Shinobi absently wiped away before sighing deeply to himself at this situation.

"Okay, so I end up in this place called a city while searching around I had my urge to play hero which ended in a spectacular fashion and now I'm like a parent without having my own kid. Perfect Naruto, just perfect and Sasuke called me a true dumbass…"

Looking down by the woman he placed the infant who started to cry again as if sensing his decision to let her other parent wake up without the comfort of the other. The Shinobi leaned against the wall to rest before waiting for time to pass for the young woman to awaken herself.

He didn't have to wait more than three minutes at most when he saw the woman quickly sit up looking around in panic and confusion.

She seemed to feel the baby shifting as she scooped up the bundle before having the child coo as if excited to see her own mother. The woman was confused before murmuring questions while idly tapping the baby on the nose as the child giggled from the contact.

"Who am I? Is this my child…what the hell happened to me?" Her free hand covered her face as if trying incredibly hard to remember any sort of memory that got her there. It was quite comical knowing that Naruto knew she had no clue he was sitting not even two feet to her left.

"I'd try your bag for clues for some answers, miss." He said with his eyes shut making the woman instinctively clutch her child to her chest as if protecting her.

"Who, who are you!" she stuttered not realizing that this man was just sitting next to her as if something were so casual but who was he! She had no idea where or how she had gotten in that spot in the alley; it was like a dark blur trying to remember anything.

"Name's Naruto far as I know. I'm kind of in the same boat as you. I don't remember what happened to get myself here and I assumed that's your kid right there. So I waited for a bit to see if you knew anything." A few twisted half-truths in a sense and a small lie could go a long way for another stranger to help anyone in his situation. The blond waited whiling rubbing his head to clear away any headaches that built up since he was knocked out.

The woman looked a little dazed but she nodded, "I guess that would make sense. Let's see if this bag has some answers in it." She questioned in placing the child down but Naruto offered a small hand, "I'll hold her since you need both hands and I like kids." That was the truth; he liked little children they had that innocence that not a soul on earth could make growing up.

While the girl went through her bags, Naruto took the time to look around to ends of the alley to only watch in shock to see…

"Is that Water?"

The words he whispered in confusion as he saw distant buildings submerged; and now that he realized these two buildings on either side of him were crushed or cracked beyond reckoning.

"_What the hell happened when I was knocked out? It looks like a war took place over this place but I get the feeling I was only out for a few hours at the least but for this much destruction…it's on par with a Biju or anything of that caliber."_

He peered down the alley seeing the reflecting water front before sighing lightly to glance to the sky; it was nearly night but still dusk nonetheless. So they were knocked out for roughly half a day if not more so far if he guessed correctly.

A _'ga'_ sound his eyes drift to the young infant as hands tried to reach his face as if to grab his whisker markings.

"Cute but not happening kiddo, I like my face to be red-pinched free…"

He tapped the infant on the nose as little hands gripped his finger trying to bite him, really feisty little kid that definitely reminded him of himself when he was a young bastard hellion.

Holding onto the infant he felt eyes' watching him, looking up he noted the woman was smiling fondly at the scene, a bit confused he asked a single word. "What?"

She laughed despite weakly trying to wave it off with her hand.

"Oh Nothing; it's just that if I didn't know any better I'd say you were that little girl's father. She's responding to you almost if she knew who you where despite the amnesia we got." The woman then took a moment to catch her breath from laughing so hard at the peculiar scene; yet when she looked down she found a note with two names on it.

Naruto gave an annoyed look despite the little girl, as it was now, was trying to reach his face again.

"I'm not much of a parent based on what you see. I wouldn't know how to be a father if I ever wished too." He murmured lowly as the girl finally got what she had wanted in the first grabbing attempt.

The infant reached the blond's whisker markings before laughing as she grabbed; not too roughly since of her small size.

"Ow."

He shook his head took look up again at the woman who was reading some sort of note, it was a bit crinkled but he could read out the small literature on its surface.

"Masane Amaha, that's my name. I remember myself with that name but the babies name is Rihoko."

Naruto watched Masane struggle with herself as if trying again to force any memories of her past back to the light but even he knew without specific markers in the brain could instinctively see as past reminders she had little chance.

"Well Masane by all accounts Rihoko is your daughter so what are you going to do now?" The blond asked rocking the baby Rihoko back and forth as she laughed in that baby type of way, cute kid.

"Huh?" Was the intelligent response that made the Sharingan user pinching the bridge of his nose cursing the fact that this young woman was not so smart to use her ears?

Taking a breath he counted mentally to three before speaking again, slower but calm.

"This is your daughter, what are you going to do? I get the feeling something strange like some disaster happened and in case you haven't noticed this city has been destroyed by something!" He nodded down the alley and the buildings around them as the woman took a moment to drink in the surroundings.

The she abruptly panicked…

"What am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of a child and I don't even know where we are!"

Which in turn was causing the Shinobi to sweat drop almost comically, it was amazing how quick this woman got panicked.

"Wouldn't the first thing to do is see if you can find help? Better yet see if this city is still intact to find food or shelter?" Naruto deadpanned making the woman gloomy or even saddened since she was in way over her head. He could sympathize a bit since he was in a situation at the age of six to take care of himself in his own apartment; not a good time mind the idea of it was bad.

Rihoko the infant found his index finger before she pulled it into her mouth smiling and laughing while playfully, trying to bite, drooling over the digit.

A warm and wet feeling that made him sighs while shaking his head at the little infant.

He looked down mentally lamenting to himself; _"Are you serious kid?"_

Masane seemed to look between the strange man named Naruto and her daughter Rihoko, "I got it! You'll help me take care of her! That can do!" her declaration made the shinobi twist his neck so fast it popped while looking up at her.

He gave a glare, "What gives you the right to tell me I have to help you? The way I see it I'm just passing through and I see nothing to help me if I stick around." His voice was a little harsh that made the young mother shrink back into herself, she seemed to jump to conclusions a little too soon. It made her feel a deep coldness, the fear of doing something she couldn't handle alone and she needed the help to raise a child in this disaster.

She felt tears drip down her cheeks as the shock of this man stating a simple truth made her feel sickened at herself. She was weak and helpless in this situation.

"Please, I can't do this. I…I don't know where to begin and I just need you to stay with us for a little bit. I just don't want to be alone, I can't do this alone…" she dipped her head as she watched the baby squirm in Naruto's arms, she watched with a fond yet nervous expression to see the little baby girl open her small eyes taking in the world in its ugliest state.

The Shinobi twitched as the scene reminded him of a certain Hyuuga who once confessed to him when he had fled Konoha; why did his heart have to get in the way again?

The blond berated himself; did he really have to make this girl cry?

To face a bitter truth he knew next to nothing in where or whatever the hell happened to him so he needed a guide. But to have a compromise in where he has to take care of a small family that wasn't even his by blood?

Why the hell did the gods like to screw him over in some way or another?

Sighing he stood up with the baby before sitting down on the side of the crying woman.

Awkwardly he tried to say something but he wrapped an arm around her before pulling her close into his chest to buy some time for him to say anything.

"Hey I didn't mean it to be harsh or to make it as though you haven't lost everything. You know there's something my grandfather said to me when I asked him for help about how to live in a house alone, guess what he said…"

He watched as the woman stopped shaking even though she was leaning onto him, she was listening to him which was a good thing finally.

"He said to me: '_It takes a man to have a great deal of courage to ask for help, it does not make him weak or helpless but it builds a stronger foundation for a man to understand himself_.' Personally I think it made me think to find out what I needed to do before asking anyone anything. So I have a compromise for you since you did ask me for help." He sighed trying to figure out what he wanted or if he would promise her anything she needed.

Ah whatever he went with the flow as it were.

"I'll help you raise Rihoko if you help me tell me where or explain what this place is. I do not know how I got here but if you help me, you won't have to face this world by yourself: that's a promise from me to you." He said calmly as he felt Masane clench her hands with the fabric of his clothing, she was thankful and happy when she said an answer.

"Thank you, Naruto."

The shinobi couldn't help but a say the phrase he had trademarked as a child.

"Believe it."

Though he blinked afterwards; He had to stop saying those two words. They were totally unprofessional as a shinobi and it made him sound like some idiot. Sighing he had a long way to go to kick that fucking phrase but for now it did its job. It managed to help him with this woman and child, in a strange world wherever he was in now.

"Alright, let's see if we can get out of here…" he trailed off when a whirling sound similar to his Wind Element Rasengan made as he narrowed his eyes at the noise. Only to see something that made him gasp out in shock at since he had nothing to compare it too.

Masane however yelled out in joy, taking her daughter Rihoko before yelling at the top of her lungs. She waved frantically to see the one sight to get both her and Naruto out of this mess; in the form of a rescue helicopter.

"What the hell's that?"

The woman looked to the blond who was staring in disbelief at the helicopter which she explained, "Are you feeling alright? That's just a helicopter, a rescue one at that! Even I know this, what's up with you?" the woman considered that the man was just hit harder than she was to get amnesia, poor guy.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow while looking at the woman to the 'helicopter' or whatever the damned thing was, what in the hell was he getting into now?

The helicopter had a person wave a red flag of sorts before it moved to a clearing down in the alley, presumably where the street covered underwater.

The three walked towards the whirling winds as the blades kicked up water, spraying them as they got closer.

It was the start of a new life for Naruto Uzumaki Amaha; he had no idea what lay ahead of him in this new world.

But it already it was becoming a stranger world for him.

_End Prologue_

**A/N:** An another story I decided to try upon since I particularly like these crossovers. I wanted to actually hold off on publishing this but again I don't really care since I have a variety of stories I do write out for the sheer fun of it. I don't intend for this story to be my best but I hope some people do get the gist of this story. But I will have a little back story if people who don't know the Witchbladeverse well enough to see what Naruto is going to become or even have onto him once the next couple of chapters come down from my space called a 'brain'._  
_

If you want to read up on this story: Play the Darkness I&II as viewpoints and learn what the creation between the Darkness/Light's offspring will be. Even this sentence will have people knowing what Naruto's plot in this will be; I personally enjoy Witchblade in general as the anime and comics if some people have read them back when they came out as I came upon them multiple times._  
_

So that's that: hope you enjoyed this story and I will be producing more whenever I can if I have the feeling to do so.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Man lives consciously for himself, but is an unconscious instrument in the attainment of the historic, universal, aims of humanity_**." – Leo Tolstoy**

_"If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But just because you understand them doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth."- _**Pein to Naruto Uzumaki.**

**The Blade's Ascension**

**_Chapter One_**

**_(Diary Entry Of: Naruto Uzuamki)  
_**

_I can't believe it's been six years since arriving in this place, this strange world where I've seen amazing things in where people have advanced beyond anything I or even Pein could see. The wonder of 'technology' as it is called; made me jealous if my own home would ever develop such skills to create wonders in this world that none could imagine. I am amazed at this sheer scope of the beauty and prideful marks that man has made in this world. One could say I was just overwhelmed at this for a time.  
_

_Medicine that put's Tsunade Senju's work to shame, the weapons of destruction that the Rinneagan can never hope to accomplish in my mind and most of all the raw emotions of these people. The billions of humans on this world is just beyond the amount back in the Elemental nations, it's inspiring to see people flourish so easily yet I know there's a dark side to this reign of rule. There was always one and I was right when I researched through the use of this 'Internet'; as history literally was opened to my eyes for the past ten thousand years.  
_

_I watched through videos, pictures and even words of the acts of genocide, murder, rape and so much more I realized something from a friend/rival so long ago when I met him/  
_

_Yet I saw through the sickening acts of these people; I knew without a doubt Pein was right. _

_If he believed our world was fractured then this world was broken through a series of wars, peaceful times and it was a cycle I saw. This world had more reasoning's to fight war and yet it was so easily close to the edge with their weaponry to destroy themselves. A broken world where weapons every century outdid the next; this was the hell Pein was afraid to see our world become; I can believe him...now  
_

_After all this history I learned.  
_

_I have had many questions, the answers I learned just led to more questions beyond my control. I could not help but feel that I've been placed in this place for a reason beyond my reach, I can't decide on what I can do in my place right now. It's a pain to figure out a whole new world that you've never seen but can only realte to your own past; I hate this feeling without a fucking doubt now.  
_

_But one answer I've gotten so far: these people.  
_

_These people are more divided than anything yet have the order of the power through weapons that Chakra could never hope to match. They fight over land, the tone of their skin and even mere past vendettas from what I gather: this is the world that Pein should have came too, not me but fate is a force that none can hope to match. My eyes see many things that no technological advance can hope to match but I must wonder about something. Something so terrifying it drives my knees to shake at the implications.  
_

_Where is the real being who brought me here and why...  
_

_I dread to find out the cause if a being is that powerful to get me into this world and terrifying reasoning behind it.  
_

_**(End Diary Entry)**  
_

_**(Six Year's Later…)**_

"Oh c'mon Mom! Let's go, we're gonna miss that ferry!" A young girl said pulling a half asleep woman across the ramp to a small boat that was going to move them to 'New Tokyo.'

The city had been rebuilt partially, where areas could be still livable despite the damage taken almost a decade ago. It's been a rough time for the government to provide needs for the dispersed but Japan was holding its own after the crisis. Not that its wayward neighbors on both sides of the sea had been making the fractured nation feel any safer then it had been for the past half a century.

"Riko stop rushing, we still have ten minutes before we leave. Wait for your father!" Masane stated yawning as she arched her back making her daughter puff her cheeks annoyed at her own parent. It made the Captain on the boat chuckle good kindheartedly behind them. He was enjoying the sight of a family that seemed to take on these times with little trouble, at first.

Masane Amaha hadn't changed really in six years since the day she awakened to find her daughter and dare she say the word, _husband_ in that alleyway.

Her outfit consisted of worn out jeans, with a simple black t-shirt and a dark orange like jacket from Naruto when they had some money, to which he earned at _gambling_ of all things and gotten her that for a present some months ago. Gambling, the thought made the woman wonder if her wayward husband had the devils look despite his own appearance; the tricky bastard.

Riko on the other hand was wearing pink shoes, white socks which were a personal fashion statement in her mind and a simple white dress with a dark pink overcoat. Both parents took the outfit as part of their tribute, Masane wanted her to look like a princess while Naruto considered the trouble of getting a necklace for their daughter but that was still in the works.

Either way she was the epitome of a princess: '_In her mind'_, which Masane simply adored it.

"Hey lady!" the gruff tone of the captain who owned the small ferry tapped his watch, "I'm only waiting for another minute or two, so you're man better show up soon." Masane rubbed the back of her head in panic before something made her look back to the road of crowded people a little ways off. She hoped to spot the blond monstrosity of a male but none matched that descriptions which was already setting her rage off.

Inwardly she promised herself if that son of a…

Yet her rant was disturbed when a flash of metal made her wince.

'_clink'_

A coin bounced onto the deck of the boat which made Masane sigh in relief.

Naruto's queue to enter was only something for dramatics.

The muffled '_thump' _made every stare at the top of the captain's pilot house to see a man with his head tilted into the sun obscuring his image.

"Don't worry sir, I'm here. I just had to finish some small shopping, hope it didn't cause any trouble."

This was said from a smooth yet deceptively innocent tone from a man said causally.

Riko yelled out pointing to the figure, "Dad! You had me and Mom scared! And how do you always keep showing up at the last minute!"

Her father merely chuckled before stepping off the top of the pilot's house landing on the small deck below.

Naruto had changed since arriving in Japan, as the country was he learned both his sense of clothing and personality had taken a great change since arriving in a world where he was the only being capable of using Chakra. He couldn't sense anyone around who could use the inner-source of energy, a pity since he was itching to push his limits again.

Although without chakra, any person or thing wouldn't have much of a shot against him. He was probably the strongest being on the planet if he wanted to become arrogant or was it the truth now?

This translated to him being super human like, at least in a way from the other people in this world.

Wearing black sneakers with an orange highlights and loose pair of bluish jeans topped his bottom half of his attire. With a brown leather belt with his _'Insignia'_ being a Leaf Symbol as the metal buckle he was looking good in his own way.

With a dark orange near red undershirt; that was visible to a partially zipped long sleeved black vest that had a few chest pockets Naruto thought it was handy. Although he had his own personal touch for his own head wear and sunglasses. He wanted to hide his eyes just in case someone asked or witnessed his Sharingan come active in a fight; a rare feat for this world to do on a good day of the week.

With an orange beanie folded enough where his bangs fell on the sides of his face, with square dark blue sun glasses to cover his eyes: the shinobi looked like a common thug or possible drug dealer that would've thrown people off. Deception as a shinobi still ran deep in his blood and would never go away for that matter.

With a silver watch on his right wrist and brown padded fingerless gloves; the guy liked to find style.

He carried a bag back slung over one shoulder which carried all the essentials he and his family made over the years; money, personal items, photos and all sorts of small items of that regard.

"Don't worry about me kiddo, unlike your mother, you and I have a great sense of responsibility." He was grinning like the sly bastard he was, it made Masane yell out something indigent and then attempt to smack him behind the head but he dodged it easily, as usual. It was the common thing nowadays with him and her; he enjoyed pissing her off when he could.

"_Too slow, man she just sucks at this."_

Riko giggled before tackling her father in a hug which he had held her up, "You bet dad! I made sure Mom didn't get lost again, she's been doing that lately."

That made Naruto frowns quite a bit though he smiled at his adopted daughter before ruffling her hair affectionately.

"I guess you did get some good things from me after all, shame on your mother though." He snickered with Riko as he placed her on his shoulders despite the bag making him a bit uncomfortable. It was well worth the good times he had with her although Masane literally wanted to kick him in the balls for his latest comment.

Not that she could really do that; amusing nonetheless though.

"I swear, when this ferry reaches New Tokyo I'm going to kick your ass _**dear**_…" The woman had her eye twitching as Naruto merely shrugged off the threat, why wait for the fun when he could prolong it now. Although despite his attitude, he watched from the corner of his shades to see Masane sit down near the edge of the pilot house, using her jacket as a makeshift pillow to get some rest.

Why was she getting more exhausted lately?

Was it because of Child Welfare Services?

That annoying fucking group of people who seemed hell intent on sending children away from their birth parents because they deemed the parents incapable!

It seemed likely; though he wasn't worried since the Agency couldn't touch him physically if they decided to take Riko by force. Not that any person in the entire nation could even touch him if so he wanted no one to do so.

"Alright my good man; do you mind if we start up this tug of wood?"

The sunglasses wearing blond said over to the captain who gave a grin, he was eager to get started as well despite the circumstances for his last passenger.

"Never see the day that a man has more common sense than his wife and the child wearing the longer parents then said mother, you must have an exciting life." The older man stated laughing making the blond shrug though Riko grinned almost fox-like making the Masane deflate as her pride seemingly was crushed.

A bark from a gruff animal made Riko jump off her father's shoulders to run to a dog whose face had rolls beyond counting on it. Masane came over to her child before kneeling with her to pet the animal whose tail wagged as he went over on his side with a content huff.

Naruto just leaned against the wall with the captain of the small ferry enjoying the sight; it was something he hadn't seen in a fair while with those two.

"Yes both of them are a handful. Though no matter what I think of it, there both my pride and happiness even though I hadn't planned on it." The Shinobi said as a small breeze blew his bangs to the side of his face, framing an eternal picture of peace and content which the captain picked up on.

"I noticed the kid is not the same as you, she adopted or are you her step-father if it's not too personal?"

Naruto smirked while tipping his glasses down his nose to stare over them at the average grizzly man who flinched at the sight of green eyes staring right into his soul if it was.

"Both."

That one word said many things about this man; the captain smiled at the blond's resolution. He was that child's father and that woman's husband no matter anyone thought of them. A true family man, one of many people who emerged from the disaster to realize a family is truer than money.

The small boat kept cruising onward down the street as the current through the ruins of Tokyo with the sun overhead.

(**New Tokyo, Docks, Marketplaces**)

Walking off the dock holding onto Riko's hand and an arm draped over Masane's shoulders, Naruto nodded back over his shoulder to the ferry captain who was counting out the bills he was paid off on.

"So now that were here, what do you two want to do first?" the blond said grinning which his daughter picked up on. Masane sighed before smiling at her daughter's enthused mood when her stomach growled out in hunger.

Riko turned red even though she yelled out, "Food Dad! Let's get some food!"

Laughing at the little girl's predictability, Masane decided to become the adult before her daughter started to beat down her father even though he deserved it.

Much to her silent vengeful side, she could use another weapon to make the man bend to her Naruto was a man at heart but why not tease the living hell out of him while getting what she wanted? It was the perfect method she loved to do whenever he pissed her off: the proverbial light bulb lit up at this time.

She grinned slyly making Naruto raise an eyebrow at her facial expression; he didn't seem to understand what women true power could do.

"Can you lend us enough to keep us busy for a few hours, I know we're looking for an apartment soon enough." She asked tilting her head innocently while nuzzling into the man's neck to milk every piece of bill that was rolling out of his wallet.

Naruto had fortunately or unfortunately pending on, who decided the result, looked down at Masane which lead to a view of her chest area. "_Oh damn it all, I think they're growing still and how is that even possible! I'm so gullible to women…troublesome._" He lamented mentally to himself while sliding off his bag to fetch a decent amount of cash to keep two hyper-active girls busy.

"Okay, okay. Here, there's about five thousand yen, get something with some meat for Riko's sake." He grumbled about losing a decent size of cash but when Masane kissed him on the cheek before scampering off.

His face had turned red for a moment before smiling fondly at the two as they went through the crowd searching for a meal stand.

"Alright, time to go shopping for some information and a job hopefully." He muttered with a single hand in his pocket as he went the same route as his family did minutes before he had no rush to find everything for them.

Humming a small tune to himself he went past a few people reaching a vendor who was selling a variety of objects; watches, books, candy, cameras and there was an I-Pod for sale!

"Yo, how much for that I-Pod?" the Shinobi asked lifting the small object, which was a small box. It was a light orange color which made it all the nicer for Naruto to want to buy it. He wanted some music to pass the time ever since arriving he enjoyed all kinds of musical delights the world had offered.

A middle-aged woman who had seen better days replied a bit tired, "Eight thousand yen, eight thousand five hundred with two sound-blast headsets. It's the best I could find and trade off since the quake sir."

It occurred to him, she apologized for the price which was no problem and the man waved it off as he unrolled nine thousand yen in bills to make the woman chuckle at her gullibility of making him as a poor-man. That was the point of his outfit; better to play a person's gullibility to his advantage while holding all the aces up his sleeve as it were. He enjoyed his line of work in this world; they were so easy to confuse it was comical.

So with a small I-Pod in his bag-pack, two head sets and a small half-moon necklace for Riko, the Shinobi was very satisfied despite spending over ten thousand yen in an hour.

Contrary to the belief, Naruto had earned a small decent amount of money as a Sea Scavenger inside the Cities Ruins after the quake for the past six years. It was a fun profession to the blond, his charka abilities made him unparalleled to anyone who wanted somewhere to be explored or searched for supplies from before the quake.

The money was well paid when he hauled in old computers, salvaged canned goods from the old markets still underwater, he had gotten a few contracts worth in canned food which had provided both to Masane and Riko.

In short he was well supported and could provide nearly anything for a small wandering family of three, not that he bragged about it.

Even in bars where he gambled or played local cards, he won again due to his extreme luck blessed by the lady goddesses themselves or he was adapt to read facial expressions. Again more of his skills he brushed off on his shoulders to make anyone not brag about it, he was a professional soldier or killer in any case. Formerly was, anyways.

Whistling lightly he passed by a small dango stand of all things before buying a couple of the treats, he ate them while walking away a few moments later.

"I wonder how those two are doing right now? With that amount of money I gave them, what would be a place for them to…ah soup." Smiling at the answer, he knew Masane would do something cheap but still be rare for a treat, meat soup anyone? He smiled while biting down on the dango on the stick.

When he finished eating. He used the stick as a pick, cleaning his teeth with it absently.

Walking along he stopped all of a sudden with the pick in his teeth, something was coming.

_A siren from a police cruiser…_

He waited rigidly in the crowd as people passed by him without a glance; it was coming from the street behind the market place, opposite from the waterway.

The cruisers went by as he saw the flash of its lights, he sighed in relief. Damned Child Welfare Service had the local police in their pocket as part of the government. This was the last thing he needed to deal with or if they pushed him he would respond physically breaking an arm to give them a message.

Exhaling he moved while glancing at the other stocks of food and items that the venders were selling to the public, he liked the marketplaces in this world. Definitely a step up from the old one's he went too, fucking glares or mistrustful civilians.

Glancing upward to the semi-blue skies Naruto wondered still why he arrived in this world. All that he could do is wonder and even seemingly find an answer since he had failed to give one to an old friend of his a long time ago.

"_Why I am here, what gave me this chance?"_

Exhaling he shut his eyes continuing to walk ahead, people would question how he was able to do this so easily. To walk in complete darkness listening only to the sounds that the environment made, people were relatively loud so avoiding them was easy. For him only, the shinobi cracked his neck while sidestepping a small puddle as he channeled charka into his ears reflexively.

Voices came in like a flood breaking from a dam.

Tilting his head the Shinobi concentrated, "_I heard another murder happened…Hey Ryu, heard that canned beans and Ramen…I heard that Yukari did…."_

Various conversations made him gather information unconsciously as his brain filtered through information, murder, injustice, rumors and such made their way as he checked them off.

Overall the more people there were inside a city; a lot more things were happening at once.

"_We finally found you, Masane Amaha…"_

Naruto's eyes widened revealing his Sharingan under the dark blue near black shades; anger and shock hit him as he walked faster to the location. Not now, please for the love of all things holy he did not need these idiots tracking his family here.

Locking his jaw, the man moved avoiding people left and right or at times slammed past them as he needed to get to Masane's location.

It didn't take long for him to see a group of people near a fence line with water behind it, Masane and Riko had indeed gone to a soup-stand but had gotten concerned by CWS agents or a few local police officers at most.

Walking calmer now, he had his family in sight and along with potential enemies in a triangular formation, ten meters apart.

"_I swear, this woman has the worst luck in the world. How can she simply go for a bite to eat and have these fucking morons corner her, I swear what would she do without me?"_

"We've been looking for you Miss Amaha, avoiding Child Welfare is a minor felony by law we are required to remove children from incapable parentage. I have no other option but to use law enforcement for you to hand over your child." A woman in a business suit stated calmly as she had a suitcase in her right hand, Naruto thought of her as some parasite that had no other host to suck blood from.

"You said if I had gotten a job and a place to live you would leave us alone." Masane retorted angrily at the woman that sighed heavily before launching into some protocol related speech that almost set the Shinobi off.

It was always the protocols, reports, regulations and so many other legal laws that either screwed him over in his other life came back biting him with a vengeance.

"The Welfare for Children provides food, care, housing and a suitable family for the child in question. The parent in charge is given a minimum of a year to gain such requirements; you were given two because of an influx of cases." Masane kept Riko close who was terrified of the three people in front of her, so she hid behind her mother.

The two officers closed from the sides; a few steps could say a lot of things to the trained eye.

And unfortunately it caught the eye of a professional soldier in the crowds.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the armed officers; even though the pistols were revolvers it seriously irked him that they use force against parental figures.

"You are not taking my child away from me, we just got here and I was planning to find both a home, a job and whatever the hell it takes to get you people off my case!" Masane snarled angrily at the woman who narrowed her eyes at the rebellious younger woman.

"Then do this for your daughter Mrs. Amaha! If you can't give her a stable home, then what about schooling or even healthcare from the few hospitals that are owned privately? Huh, what then? Who will care for you?" the CWF spokeswoman said carefully trying to appeal to the woman but Masane froze when she caught sight of an orange beanie behind the suited woman.

Masane carefully hid Riko's eyes, "Don't worry sweetie, your dad is here with you." She whispered this reassuringly to the little child who had tears knowing if she went with these people, she wouldn't be with her mom or dad anymore.

The sight made the said person in the crowd thin his lips as he saw his own daughter tear up.

"Mrs. Amaha I will not say this again, if you don't give up your daughter I will have to arrest you with the intention of a Felony on your record barring you from getting a job here…"

The two cops stoned faced but looked reluctant moved forward to parent and child before Masane smirked at the three.

"I'm not the one you should be telling these things too, my _husband _will not take this too _kindly_ I'm afraid. He's very protective of us." The woman and officers looked a little taken back; if the whole family was not present then it could reflect negatively if the family sued for lack of immediate knowledge in taking custody of the child.

One officer tried to step closer before hearing something shuffle behind, glancing back over his shoulder he felt some sort of anxiety kick in. A shiver went down the officer's spine as something appeared to have literally driven a knife into his back, it caused him to tremble.

A small yet deceptive wind caused the man to turn into the opposite direction to see a sight that sent him off his feet.

Standing simply there was one man.

Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets _glaring_ from behind his sunglasses at the officer.

All of the people in the confrontation looked to the man, who seemed less than pleased at what he was staring at now.

A twitch of his jaw made the man seem very agitated as he walked slowly, deliberately letting loose his true side, a killer and a soldier who would protect something of his to his last breath.

But in other words: he was pissed off.

"Get away from my wife and child. I will hurt you by the count of three if you don't move _**now**_."

The woman jumped as did the other officer who looked to _Mr. _Amaha, he didn't look happy or very civil at that moment. It would be reasonable any person would be angry at the sight but for some reason the man gave off a stronger feeling then anger. It was something much more practical that it gave the three people in front a bad image; the man _hated _the sight of them.

In fact he seemed ready to kill them based on the instinctual vibe radiating off of the man.

"Mr. Amaha, I'm Sakura…" the agent of Child Welfare tried but was cut off from the Shinobi calmly as he moved forward. He had no intention of giving the strangers any leeway here, he was making his point right at the very seconds…

"One…"

The two policemen moved to intercept the man; they knew restraint and cuffing this man for preventing arrest would be needed. Not that they didn't realize the blond hardly gave them a blink or notice.

"Two…"

Sakura felt something stir around the man as the two cops moved from either side of him; the blond was staring directly at her as if daring her to try to speak again.

Inwardly she kept seeing flashes of blood splattering in her face.

"_This man…this_ _thing was not human!"_

Her brain kept screaming at her, as she watched the eyes from behind those shades narrow onto her very soul!

Her legs trembled as every step the blond took, it was like something came crushing down on her!

Her heart gave way as it slowed the blood flowing inside her chest!

"And three: now I'm angry."

The Shinobi said this flatly as the two officers flanked him; he held no regard or pity for these men. For all they knew, Naruto was going to kill them or even gods knew what he would do to them if someone threatened his family.

One man reached out to grab hold of the blond's arm but something broke loose.

Naruto used an enhanced charka fist to punch the man in the neck and he dropped onto his knees gagging as blood was spat from his mouth.

"Stay the fuck out of my way or I'm not going to play fair."

The second officer immediately drew his weapon, or at least tried too before Naruto appeared quite literally from the air as he crushed the second man's hand in his grip.

A small cracking noise made the man cry out in pain from the force being exerted onto him.

"You draw that gun of yours and I will fucking break your wrists right off. It's a promise if you want to tempt my patience."

The shinobi drew out hardening his features while turning his head to Sakura, the Welfare Agent who had collapsed at the sheer quickness in the officers being disabled.

She had gotten reports from her predecessor on the Amaha's; she just didn't believe the man that she was seeing in front of her.

"In case if you haven't known, I'm a Salvager for Old Tokyo, just look it up in your fucking database. I was called the Salvaging Kistune and I had it perfectly clear to the last asshole from Welfare Services, you come near me again I will fuck you up." The blond said as he swept out the legs from the second officer followed by a sharp clean kick to the neck effectively knocking that man out.

Moving away from the downed man, he brushed past the kneeling agent before coming to a stop in front of Masane, he smiled a bit regretful of his actions.

She hugged him right then and there, "What took you so long?"

Her voice broke near the end which made the blond rub her back in small circles to reassure her, he wasn't going anywhere.

She wasn't alone like all those years ago in that darkened place.

He was that light despite the attitude he gave to her, he wouldn't leave them now or ever.

Glaring from the corner of his eyes, Naruto heard something that sent his killing intent unleashed fully as a raspy voice spoke from over to his right, "Requesting _back-up_ at Marketplace docking, _officer down_."

Siren's flared up from around the corner almost literally as if there were cruisers stationed.

Riko tugged at her father's pant leg, "Dad you didn't have to hurt those cops, and they're good guys aren't they? Please don't fight…" the child's innocence made Naruto wish he could've had her closed her eyes but sooner or later she would say something. He sighed annoyed as he held Masane in his grip, why was he so gullible or agreeing to kids and woman?

The agent of the Welfare service had finally got back on her feet and Naruto offered a small compromise, despite his growing urge to snap her neck to prove a point he made earlier.

"If we accompany you, will you outline certain conditions we must meet in order for us to have custody of our child? I'm going out on a limb here and you should be very grateful my little princess is a kind growing young girl…" His eyes had channeled chakra to almost reveal the sharingan though he withheld them for now.

Police Cruisers moved down the alley in front of them, he saw several men in the same uniform storm out before rushing into the market place.

"I can agree to that Mr. Amaha but I'm afraid your wife will have to accompany me with your child. You're going to be placed in restrictive custody for the assault of two Police officers though I will not press any legal actions, you will be held for as long as needed…" The woman said brushing her pants off as Naruto snarled almost wishing he had a kunai to stab this '_bitch'_ to see if legal laws gave a damn to him.

"_Why am I not surprised this will not end well? I don't get it laws are only enforced because people tolerate them, I fucking hate this world sometimes…"_

He shook his head as Masane cupped his cheek to let him know, she was going with the compromise.

"I'll go, don't harm my husband. He's only doing what a man does, protecting his family." The Welfare service woman narrowed her eyes as she watched the wife of the man, along with her child taking her by the hand to walk towards her.

All while the man eyed the half a dozen to almost a dozen officers aiming their weapons at him now.

Twelve men against him, easy odds as the shinobi lazily raised his hands smirking.

"Well since I'm going to the slammer mind if you all sign your friends cast cause I can't be there to do it first." The blond had three men rush him as they slammed him against the fence, ripping his backpack off before cuffing him quickly as possible.

As Naruto was led away in cuffs he smiled arrogantly to make Masane wonder if she didn't stop whatever the man was planning but she allowed him to reassure her anyways.

It was going to be a long day now.

**(Evening; New Tokyo Police Station, Cell Number Seven)**

Resting against the cool granite wall, Naruto felt as though he was screwed over in a deal. Here he was doing time literally for some legal bullshit that had the balls to catch up to him and thankfully he was only staying an overnight.

The officers relinquished his bag as he said he wouldn't part with it, he had no weapons in it as they soon discovered. Only personal family items that made the local law enforcement begrudgingly allow it in his cell.

"_I wonder if Masane could convince the Agency that we meet the requirements for keeping Riko but she always had a timid side when talking to strangers. I'll just give the benefit of the doubt for her even though I could talk my way out it, usually…" _

He laughed quietly to himself as despite his crude methods in the market place this afternoon, he usually persuaded people to lay off him and Masane about Riko, it was what kept them from getting onto them sooner or later.

Shifting the bag as he tipped his beanie to cover his eyes, he yawned as he faintly heard the wind blowing from the small window barred view to a full moon. The night skies stars twinkled far out as he looked up to see them from the side view on his single bunk.

"I…can't hold…back!"

Naruto glanced over at another cell across the way from him; some random guy was acting up or was coming off a high off some drugs. The way he kept moaning or complaining grated enough on his patience to tempt him to yell the guy off.

Yawning he ignored it for the time being, not like he didn't care for that drug fuck.

Then the banging started, flesh met metal as the guy across the hall kept banging while screaming a bunch of random words.

"I can't stop it! I need more! Bring it here!"

Growling annoyed, Naruto called from his side of the hall, "Hey shut the hell up and some of us in here are trying to enjoy something called _sleep!"_

A wicked laughter followed as the blond re-framed from busting down the bars to knock the disrupting delirious fuck head out.

"Hey crazy fucker over the way, some of us are trying to _sleep!_ I will shut that hole in your face sooner than you like!" the shinobi said with the beanie over his eyes sighing annoyed to himself, he plead to the heavens for this guy to see reason and just go to fucking sleep like the rest of the inmates here.

It seemed like nothing was going his way today as the man howled in sheer delight or amazement from the words put out, it took another set of screaming to make Naruto actually look up at the guy…

Only to watch confused as the man was licking, slobbering over the bars as if sucking on lickerish.

Curious thought if this guy was on drugs or something.

"_What the fuck? Am I seeing this right?" _

Narrowing his eyes as the weird guy kept ripping parts of his clothes, something caught the Shinobi's undivided attention as he sat up fixated at a site that would certainly prove that this world was stranger then his own.

A shining light of some kind came to life literally on the man's wrist, a blue piercing glare that made him wince behind his sunglasses.

More screaming as his outline became obscure in the light only to shift dangerously…larger.

In a fleeting minute Naruto witnessed an Ex-Con awakening, though he had no idea at this time.

Only he knew was there was some sort of _machine_ in front of him and it leveled its gaze onto him, before crushing the bars for its cell roaring in sheer delight as it violently smashed up the entire complex it was standing in. The ceiling literally buckled as the size of the machine literally crashed its way down the hallway leaving Naruto to deal with what he saw or even compared it too for that matter.

This was something really new.

This machine looked like a massive statue with arms that resembled drilling presses or something, the metallic black skin barely reassured the Shinobi as he backed to the wall focused on the enemy before him. Although his worries were placed at rest for the moment, as the creature moved so were the bars of his cell were crushed by the machine.

"Yes, yes I feel it. This hunger, I want it! I want it all!"

The moaning metallic voice made the Shinobi narrow his eyes as the creature went smashing down the hall, crushing all the cells with people inside as it roared in either delight or insanity.

Blood was left in its wake though which was certain.

Sighing lightly the blond stood up to see that there was an opening in the crushed bars to slip through yet he had the feeling he needed something to give him some attitude. Placing his bag down on the side, the man fished out a simple scroll that had kanji for _'Personal'_ and he sliced his thumb to unseal the contents.

As the scroll unraveled, two weapons were promptly displayed that had a history to tell themselves.

A meter long blade attached to a black leather handle and one pistol with his own personal touch; an orange colored M911.

He took them in hand before walking out of his former cell eying the destructive path that went onward to his right; he had to follow the creature in case it killed anymore people. He had to curse and damn his sense of mortality to innocent civilians regardless of the world he was in, it seemed right to stand up against this thing so he went with it.

He heard sounds of distinct laughter from the creature down the hall, gunshots and more screaming as he made his way down a corridor to see more carnage in front of him. This got boring really quick when the Shinobi heard whimpering and shouting from the other cells almost as if the machine terrified its other occupants, not that it made sense to him.

"Where are you going? This is just random destruction, what is the point?" Naruto muttered to himself idly glancing at terrified men or women in the cells, scared for their lives.

Usually he would see a pattern for anything to follow; why stay inside the building and not head straight for the outside? Wouldn't that be more ideal for finding something that it wanted for one reason or another, strange world indeed this was.

A screamed stopped him cold.

A very familiar screaming, a feminine that sounded like…

"Masane?!"

The Shinobi said shocked, what in the hell was she doing in jail? The last time he knew she was with the Welfare Worker in deciding to do with Riko, so how the fuck did she even get here? To top it off, she was being cornered by that thing!

Sprinting down the hall noises of laughter, screaming and then some sort of screeching grinding of metal caused him to wonder what was happening ahead of him.

He turned a corner only to meet a flash of light hit him.

An explosion rocked him backwards slamming him into a cell's bars, he groaned as the shrapnel sliced his cheek letting a trickle of blood go down his face. Man why did the dumb things happen to him whenever Masane was involved, man he hated days like this every time.

Alarms went off as he took off to the debris not even a few meters out in front, inhaling the smell of cooked metal and flesh, the creature was dead.

"What did I miss?"

_'Clinking'_ steps made him bolt to the hole in the wall; what on earth was going on here?

Someone was moving quickly as he saw a flashlight and a voice speaking into a cellphone, he pressed himself against the wall before listening in with a man speaking to someone over the phone. "_Now let's see if stealth will pay off this time around, old habits still got the edge."_

"Yes sir, I have a sedative in her system now. Yes, I believe she is the one we are searching for unless you wish for a direct approach?"

The man had a tone of voice that rubbed the blond in a bad way, so who was after his wife now? He really didn't have an answer to that but he had the urge to cut this guy's throat wide open for his life-blood to vent. He withheld that urge for now before deeming he needed information first off.

He followed the man as he walked out the alley towards another block over, there was a limo waiting for him as he his way into it.

Naruto leapt to the walls trailing behind the limo as it veered off pulling into another alley way where several suited men walked out to bring out a _knocked_ out Masane. His blood boiled at her condition in the hands of a potential enemy and in god's name what they wanted with her.

The limo pulled away as the Shinobi kept the vehicle within sight determined, it would be a long night of pursuit for the blond. He leapt over buildings keeping steady with the car as it moved through the main streets to the busier parts of New Tokyo; were skyscrapers still stood despite the Great Quake half a decade ago.

For the blond this meant an easier time for him to bide his time in planning a rescue attempt tomorrow since he was in no mood for waiting a long period of time. The sooner he got in there, the better it would be to get out quickly.

After leaping across an entire street, the limo went into some parking garage at the base of an enormous white Building with an overview at the top. Naruto lightly exhaling moved to where he would set up an access point to get into the structure itself.

All he had to do was waiting now; he had a lock on Masane herself due to a small gift he gave her years ago.

Masane was wearing the First Hokage's necklace, passed down from Tsunade Senju, who he convinced to be the Fifth Hokage and now onto his wife. I

t was going to be Riko's present when her birthday came around this year, so right now it was convenient enough for him to keep track of his wife for the moment.

Closing his eyes he felt her, she was being moved to the highest point in the building. Sitting down he crossed his legs relaxing as the wind caressed his face, it seemed like that nature wanted him to be reassured that Masane would not be in danger this time.

"_Infiltrating this building tonight as a worker would be ideal; it wouldn't take much for me to sneak around at all. I doubt there are armed guards around this place but to be safe I'll keep my weapons on me. After all, walking into the lion's den unharmed is rather suicidal…"_

The plan was easier said than done but he loved the challenge of doing a high risk mission like this; just like when he was an active specialist in Konoha, good times being on the fly with adrenaline rushing through your veins as if it were the best thing to live for.

Rolling his shoulders the Shinobi had his mind set on the motion before moving quickly to establish a foothold inside the structure while memorizing escape routes ranging from the simple to the insane.

His plans thought of jumping off the side of the building to merely taking an elevator down to the lobby.

Smiling, tomorrow was either going to be fun or _really fun!_

**(The Next Morning)**

"What do you mean someone is going to help me understand this _thing?" _Masane asked the glasses wearing man in front of her as he led her throughout the building to the heli-pad. The man was wearing a blue tailored suit, with dark hair and had square spectacles as he worked on an I-pad or something, he was weaving numbers, results and other things that made the woman confused.

"My boss will explain more about that artifact that you've came in contact. He's more attuned to the history and past of that more so than I." Masane had woken up to meeting this man delivering a tray of tea and light food; he was pleasant enough to her though she wasn't so at ease with it.

Waking up on a luxury couch in a penthouse over a business building made her day, with little memory of last night she needed to find out what happened and find her family! Riko was out there alone and Naruto was still in jail! What the hell did all this happen to her!

The man was named Hiroki Segawa who was an Assistant to the 'Director' who was interested in meeting her which he led her to believe that was happening today at the least. He offered his cooperation for her to meet his boss immediately before explain little of what the _thing_ on her wrist was. It was an offer that seemed genuine in nature and add the fact it was something that she barely could explain all those years ago.

They turned a corner only to see the elevator at the end of the hall, though the only other distinguishing aspect was there was a man in janitorial clothing with a waste basket under an arm, mop bucket being pushed in his other.

Masane blinked as she looked toward the seemingly average man only to notice the _orange_ beanie on his head and the blond hair.

Her heart went racing, "_Naruto? There's no way…"_

She had always found it strange for the man, who she considered a husband in all but on paperwork could find her or Riko at any time given the circumstances. He never once was late nor was he so extreme with either of them, she found it sweet in a man who gave the time and day for his family no matter what.

Plus he was great eye candy to show off against other women if they ever went to the beach.

Not that hasn't happened. She grinned to herself blushing at the sight of him in just shorts; _"__Stop thinking about it Masane!"_

Yet for his seemingly good qualities; he seemed solemn on days when it rained or there was a full moon over the place they stayed at. He would _always_ stare as if remembering something so deep it gave an allure of eternal grief, it made her wonder sometimes if he would ever open up to her. She deeply cared for this man no matter what anyone thought of.

She nearly didn't hear the man in front of her speak.

"Once we get up to the roof… _oh_ pardon me._"_

Segawa avoided colliding with the mop bucket as the janitor looked up to stare at the man as if to apologize but all that happened was something that didn't even happen. Masane watched as the dark haired man stood in place before nodding to no one at particular before standing in place.

"What the? Are you alright Mr. Segawa?" A cautious Masane ventured slowly only as a chuckle came from behind her causing the woman to jump out of her skin nearly, only to whirl around to see…

A causally standing Naruto with a hand in his pocket grinning.

"Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me."

The Shinobi sighed shaking his head making the woman hug him crying into his shoulder, happy to be reunited with the man. He patted her back holding her gently as his little _genjutsu_ from his 'eyes' made the man, Segawa or whatever, see that he was walking to the elevator while in fact he stood in place.

"Damn it Naruto! God Damn it! How do you find me always? I hate it and love it about you all the same."

She said into his shoulders as his smile gave an indication to what he thought about her ranting.

He allowed it all.

She was just scared and relieved to see him standing in the flesh as if nothing happened the previous day, he was that confident in his abilities to…

A _ringing _came from a cell phone on Segawa's person, Naruto willed the man to answer the phone as he made his way out of here.

No time to waste since they had to find Riko, which was a freaking challenge itself. All that was more fun for him to shock his daughter in the best fashion he knew possible, "_Shinobi Style_".

"Excuse me Sir? Are you serious, I'm heading up right now but that's not possible?"

Naruto led both himself and his wife away from the conversation; he was in no mood to deal with this place. A moment passed as the assistant talking to whoever agreed to do something.

It only was for a speaker from the same cell phone to stop him in his tracks.

"Walking out of my building would not be wise, Mr. Amaha."

Masane watched in horror to see Naruto stop immediately, he turned his head but not enough to let his eyes show. "Oh how so?"

"I do not know what you did to Segawa but I assure you security teams are in this very building preventing your casual walk. I merely offered your wife an explanation to what she has on her person, I'll be inclined to invite the same courteous offer to you as well…" the voice said from the speaker, it sounded like an experienced man who had seen and done many things in his life.

He tilted his head before looking from the corner of his eye at the phone.

"Well now that's a kind _request_ of yours but give me on reason why I should help you? I have half a mind to tear this entire place from under itself and your so called teams would not last ten seconds against me." He glared right at an obvious component he forgot to include in using ninjutsu or genjutsu, technology bit him in the ass this time.

The man was using cameras in the building to monitor there progress and conversation.

_Ah Shit!_

"I take it you'll have to find your _daughter _Mr. Amaha, I assure you I can have her found and brought to you if you agree to meet with me in the next minute or so." Naruto narrowed his eyes onto the camera zooming in on him; he was using his child as a threat against him. He knew this man could use Riko as a hostage or bargaining chip based on the intentions of this meeting.

Masane startlingly broke in the conversation after Riko was being brought into this, she didn't nor Naruto wanted her hurt in any way. Though it seemed that Segawa earlier was telling the truth as his boss did wish to meet with them totally.

"Alright we'll go, find Riko and I will meet." Naruto had half a mind to close her mouth but she seemed determined in her own eyes to make a stand, he smiled a bit before nullifying the genjutsu on the other man who snapped as if in a daze.

"How the hell! What, who!"

The Amaha couple walked past him as his boss explained the new parameters before moving to keep up; sweat went down his forehead as he got into the elevator

A few minutes later on the roof, a helicopter was waiting as the door slid open to reveal enough room for half a dozen people to sit in its space.

Once inside the flying vehicle, it took off with the four passengers inside.

Naruto stared with his arms and legs crossed looking at a scar faced middle aged man who had seen tough times based on his face alone. He got the vibe that this man would level an entire city just to find out where his target was.

"_If this is another Danzo, I swear to Kami I will perhaps screw her over or even…"_

"I'm glad we could finally meet Masane Amaha, we've searching for quite a fair bit of time for that artifact on your arm there. I'm Director Reiji Takayama of Douji Group Industries, we've been searching for the Witchblade for the past six years and it seems you are the newest host for its power." Takayama said with a stern yet steady tone of voice that had Masane staring full at attention while Naruto leaned back enjoying the comfort of the chair.

"I can't say where the Witchblade originated from but you are not the first nor will be the last of its bearers…"

He went explaining that the Witchblade was from eons ago, the history of some its exploits, the curse or gift of its powers to the bearer and a little into the fact how they got the artifact in the first place. The entire time was a tense yet had a sense of weight relieving moments as Masane got some answers she had been searching for about the artifact on her wrist.

Naruto held his silence comparing that Witchblade on his wife's wrist to a Biju he once held, it would be easy to understand the idea of 'cursed' or 'gifts' in power.

At end of his explanation the man gave them a rather tantalizing offer that Masane would agree too and Naruto gave a nod to the man when he said the terms.

"If you help us learn more about the Witchblade; we'll offer a base Salary of one million, five hundred thousand Ryo for your assistance per month. We need you to test out the capabilities against some failed experiments of ours and potentially save this city from new threats or factions that would use the Witchblade for a lot more worse intent."

Naruto spoke up after listening in through the conversation.

"Sounds like you intend to create weapons that would make you the top power around here, what's to stop you from taking over the world?" He said seen this during his time in the War in his nation; even as an Akatsuki they had the intention of stopping all wars with the biggest bang possible, much to his naive-self when he was still eleven or twelve when they came for him.

"The Douji Group is a private Corporation Mr. Amaha; I just represent the Board's decision in which they want to go and I lead them to it. Besides any government sponsored corporation would have this country wage war to gain the land and resources it desperately lost back in the last World War despite the half a century of peace."

Naruto frowned quite a bit at that disturbing piece of information, Humanity never changed when it came to war, even in this world, sickening if Pein could see the advancements of these people driven by conflict. It seemed no one could change man for the greater good after all the strife and sacrifice many have given.

"We are merely hunting down our failed experiments from studying the Witchblade yet there are others who have done greater evils to gain a level of power that is simply disgusting…believe me, _worse_ methods have been done." The eyes of this man did not lie, he merely stated a small yet partially piece of his past. So something happened to him to cause him to be this cold, stern and hurt man in front of him.

Naruto believed something could indeed bring people together: Pain, the sheer hurt and understanding could be achieved if everyone experienced the same degree of pain.

"I'll take your word for it then but the matter remains if you have Masane act as a living weapon, then you'll deal with me. I can assure _you…"_ He took off his glasses as his eyes hardened to the point where he last faced a major adversary, his looks were one of who had seen pain, death and war to a point where the man being stared at flinched.

"Anything you _think you know is bad, I'm __**worse!**__" _The Shinobi said with conviction that made everyone have their spines tingle from either fear or delight?

The remaining duration of the ride to their destination was silent after that statement however both parties did agree to cooperate with one another despite the tension.

(**Doujin Industrial Combat Bunker**)

"I get the feeling it doesn't seem that money is not an issue with this man."

Naruto had said that with raised eyebrows at the recreation of an entire small city before the Great Quake. He looked to see an observation deck of some sort high above behind them, he felt like a lab-rat now.

"We have to do this; I have to do this for Riko Naruto. I don't want her to be alone without either of us out there again!" Masane said looking head, nervously rubbing her wrist as the Witchblade's gem glowed red. The Shinobi picked up on this ever since discovering this was literally a walking time bomb now on his wife and she was the main focus of a power struggle in the country.

Just then at the end of the road something stirred or better yet a door was opening.

Masane collapsed just then as she seemed to squirm and wither in pain, she let out pained yelps as if trying to stop something from within her.

Naruto stood rooted despite the overwhelming urge to help her; whatever was happening to Masane, it was all due to that Witchblade as he narrowed his eyes activating the Sharingan to gear up for whatever was going to happen now.

A red mist seemingly surrounded the downed woman, as armored began to appear along her body.

It took not even a few moments as the Masane Amaha he knew was no more.

No this was something far more deadly, competent and…sexier?

Okay, what the hell was looking at?

"_What the fuck is going on here, this can't be sane for any person."_

Tilting his head, the Witchblade-Masane stood on her fours, smiling coyly at him as he watched from behind his shades, her hair had changed to the point where he wondered if someone in the afterlife was fucking him over.

His mother had red-hair for god's sake.

And this was a literal kick to the balls if he ever imagined something to that extent.

A woman that would make men turn to liquid and it's based on the image of his own mother, what the fuck he did to deserve that!

Her hair literally traveled down her back which was encased with some sort of black-scale like armor, it encircled her legs giving her high heels made of steel at least. Though this was wear the Witchblade may have had its sense of '_decency'_ destroyed by men.

The armor practically concealed Masane's lower regions, leaving her ass cheeks exposed to make him feel rather _tight _in some places, her stomach was completely exposed and the armor made a crude yet extremely eye popping bra to conceal some of her breasts.

All in all this Witchblade made his wife turn into some Dominatrix; "_Not that I'm complaining…"_

Her tongue licked her lips as if she were seeing a tasty meal in front of her.

"_Holy shit! Now that's a tongue piercing! What did I do to be a good boy?"_

She inhaled stretching her back, assenting her 'assets' rather well and it made Naruto feel his mouth go dry despite trying to keep a straight face.

"**Do you like what you see because I know I do…"**Her voice changed into something blended with another force of some kind. A sly yet feminine robotic sound but it made the blond's spine curl up into a ball at the ecstasy literally bleeding out from it alone.

The Shinobi had a sense to smirk but he kept himself in check.

"Are you Masane or the Witchblade itself?" Naruto said avoiding the question much to the newly Red Head's laughter as she got up swaying her hips so seductively if the blond were not a shinobi, he would be caught dead like a drooling dog.

"**For the moment my host is unavailable since I've had the chance to speak to you, a being that finally is within my sight after so long. **_**An equal**_** to a half that deemed worthy of my love…" **

The Witchblade itself given voice circled him sensually, licking her lips as her clawed hand lightly touching his neck sending Goosebumps up his spine.

Naruto seriously had no idea in what he was dealing with, a parasite or something like that.

"I don't understand, why would you be searching for me? I'm literally something you've never seen before _Witchblade,_ also Masane is the woman I'm with and you are not her." The Shinobi retorted sharply much to the narrowing eyes of the yellow orbed entity who smiled delighted at his resistance.

"**Perhaps I am her, perhaps not I am she. I've always loved my prey to be resilient to me…" **Her hips swayed again as she wrapped her arms around him from behind, the shinobi tensed as her breasts pressed into his back. The entity literally scooped her arm around his abdomen intently on feeling the muscles hidden under the cloth.

Her humming as she licked the side of his cheek up to his ear as if tasting the most alluring meat ever. "**Soon you shall awaken to become the equal I have sought for millennium yet I sense I may have chosen something **_**too perfect for you**_**…"** Her whispering kept him on edge as a warm yet sharp pain made him clench his right hand, _that thing was acting up! _

He knew what the hell was going on now as he had suppressed more dangerous things then the entity within him.

"There are far more dangerous things I have overcome then this _bracelet _on my arm _Witchblade_."

He really didn't like this entities presence around him much to the said being's delightful challenging advances onto his person.

"**Maybe so but you should be proud, few males stand out to garner my attention but comparing them to you? It's like a candle to a wildfire! You are like a storm on the horizon, a power controlled yet ready to be unleashed in a wave of battle…" **The Witchblade controlling Masane moved away before planting a kiss onto his lips as she twirled to make him hold her firmly yet almost ready to push her off.

Her lips parted to allow her tongue to wrap around his before she moaned.

In a few seconds she pushed away licking the small saliva stream between them.

"**I look forward to see when you become who you were meant to be…"**

She pulled away before veering off to destroy the Ex-Con at the far end of the street; times were going to be hellish.

The fight was not even a fight at all, Naruto just walked away as the explosions rocked the entire combat grounds.

Moving to the entrance where they were let in, Naruto took a moment before seeing the small yet decent size door lift up enough for him to enter. His eyes blazing with a fire not since fighting against the masquerader of Madara Uchiha, his former sensei Tobi, the destroyer of his world and that Witchblade pulled a vibe that should've been left _alone._

Naruto passed by Segawa who was sent down to meet him, "I'm going to find my daughter. Masane will find her eventually since she has the answer from Riko herself and keep her safe for me." The man merely bowed at the request making a small grin form, now to find Riko and bring her back to Masane.

He knew where his daughter was after all they did say, "_Meet at Tokyo Tower if we get separated_."

**(Tokyo Tower)**

Riko watched the sun going down wondering when her parents would show up. They all agreed if they ever got lost, then to meet up at the highest point at the Tower where they first arrived. She kept her promise and waited for them.

She closed her eyes tearing up, "What if they forgot about me…"

The elevator behind her opened as she ignored it, people were going up and down off the tower all day. She had long lost hope for trying for her parents to be the ones coming to get her together. Why was the world cruel sometimes to her and her family?

That was a strange question she often asked or saw from other moms and dads.

Why was her mother and father had never kissed in public or even slept together?

Even when they had beds, her dad kept to himself and left her mom with her, why?

Riko then lifted her head when someone stood next to her leaning on the rail, she felt a hand on top of her head.

_Was it?_

Her heart racing the little girl's hopeful brown eyes looked to see the last person she expected to be with her.

"Yo kiddo, you miss me?" Naruto said smirking as Riko laughed out in sheer joy as she leapt up into his open arms, he scooped her up as she nuzzled into his neck. Tears stained his shirt but they were of happiness instead of sadness.

"Dad! I knew it! I knew you and Mom hadn't forgotten about our promise!" The reliefs in her voice made the blond merely laugh softly as he looked out over the partially ruined city and the newer half before reassuring the little girl he was here.

"I always keep my promises, believe it."

The catchphrase made Riko sniffle as she felt her father rock her back and forth; keeping her reassured he was not going anywhere.

For a few minutes they stayed like this before Riko asked the innocent yet masked pained question, "Dad where is mom at? Did she forget where I was?" Naruto hummed deceptively seriously making the girl giggle at his semi-serious expression behind his sunglasses.

"Unlike your mother I do get here on time, give it a few minutes." He said looking to the sky to have Riko follow his gaze. A helicopter was moving towards them as the light shined over them both, though what gave the child the greatest happiness was seeing her mother out of the side of door waving at her, tears streaming down her own face.

"Riko!

"Mom!"

The woman made herself ready as Naruto quickly placed her down, "You Idiot don't!"

Masane jumped…thirty to forty feet up in the air down to the tower's floor.

Nauto fortunately caught her bridal style only for him to brace the force of the wall causing him to fall down groaning out in annoyance. Masane was sitting on his chest as Riko tackled her onto him, while on the cold hard ground!

But still the sight made up for it as he smiled from his position underneath the two crying yet happy girls that he called his wife and child.

For better or worse; times were changing.

And he would accept it.

Believe it.

**End Chapter One**

**A/n: **Another chapter I wrote out within a matter of hours; I'm kind of shocked honestly at myself but I know for a fact that this will be the last one I have written before thinking of the second chapter already. I guess staying up late watching the Witchblade Anime kind of got me inspired enough to push out this chapter since I have literally no reasoning as to how or why it came to be. I'll place this as inspirational purposes and so forth...

Personally added a Diary for Naruto since I wanted to make him feel more humane in a first person view without it effecting the overall story down the line: I want to have him explain his thoughts on every chapter, throughout this story so people can get a read on what he feels so his actions don't seem rushed or even confusing whenever the more sophisticated enemies come out of the darkness in this modern world.

Oh be warned here: When the Cloneblades/Neogenes come across Chakra usage along with Naruto's bracelet will be rather destructive so expect quick but intense battles where shit's going down as I put it in other words.

Also as this story progress's this canon Anime line in Witchblade will deteriorate into the line of the Comic's/Darkness Game Series; there will be a more revealing set of characters down the line and you will see eventually (whenever I have the time or even if it gets down to the point) **Jackie Estacado/Jenny Ramano **will be referenced since the game is more_ 'recognizable'_ and simple to implement in this verse as well. I will add more protagonist that will shape this story into either a good one or a highly crappy wait...

From there: Darkness II ending is where the Story pretty much goes away from Canon all together since I want to have Naruto... *No Spoilers*

This is all just a fair warning and so forth...


	3. Chapter 3

"_No soldier outlives a thousand chances. But every soldier believes in Chance and trusts his luck_." - **Erich Maria Remarque**

"_Those who can't acknowledge their real selves are bound to fail_**."- Itachi Uchiha to Kabuto Yakushi**

**The Blade's Ascension**

_**Chapter Two**_

**_(Diary Entry Of: Naruto Uzumaki)_**

_I find myself again wondering: Where can I start to look for answers to my questions?  
_

_Day after day I use libraries, computers and even people to find answers to question similar to time travel, dimensional rift technology or even supernatural means but nothing is worth it. I can't find the questions which inevitably meant no answers, I was stuck in a loop much to my growing anger at this world. Oh I wish something would just appear at times but I must remain calm to see the right path ahead of me.  
_

_Pein taught me that at least from his own actions but a simple fact is haunting me.  
_

_I have not been truthful to my daughter and wife: I can't acknowledge the truth to them for the fear that I was not supposed to be there for them, I'm a being from another world.  
_

_Fear has many forms and this one of the worst I've had to deal with: every moment I see it in my nightmares, my dreams and I cry much to my grief. I have to, to remain a man for who has gained many things from spending time with people after killing for so long.  
_

_It is who I am...or is it?  
_

_I have lied all my time here to a woman who I consider a wife in all but name, a daughter whose mine despite no blood relation. I cherish them both when I can and I especially protect them from harm. I blame you Haku, for once stating to me: '****__When a person has something important they want to protect that's when they can become truly _strong_.' __My family has become important to me despite my original idea to leave them after knowing the world, I couldn't as Riko would look at me when she was starting to walk with innocent brown eyes at me, wanting my attention._  


___I've had strange feelings, maternal if it was the way to put it as a father to protect his daughter.  
_

___Riko would say,"**Dad.**" And I would blink as if trying to stop tears from forming, its a ridiculous notion that I could be a good father. My own condemned me to my mother's burden because of the very same sensei that taught me to destroy my home. I'm a literal twisted representation of a human's soul if my life was ever published in a book, I try so hard to forget at times.  
_

___And Masane would look to me as if seeing a Prince rescue her from a life or eternal torment, the way Riko would laugh and hug me so fiercely it was like to her fate gave her a second chance. I can't, no I couldn't smile in happiness so I settled for a crooked grin or some sarcastic remark to make her angry at me. I didn't feel as though she deserved happiness from me so I tried as I could to push her away without outright rejecting her advances onto my person. What could I say without breaking her fragile life apart, I again tried to tell her but all that came out were lies and half truths.  
_

___More. More lies. It will never end for me, as a tool that is my truth.  
_

___The lies pile on to me as I fight to remain as myself along another entity who _desires my body as it's Vanguard but I have to ignore it for now, the time for that explanation is nearly upon my own up comings in the future. The future that is ruin and has to find the balance with desire, it can only go for so long as I reflect in those days when the enemy was so simple to face.  


_A simple head on battle, nothing more but now is just difficult to bear.  
_

_Still I have more pressing concerns at this time then to realize that the power I've been forced with has its uses. I have an amazing yet oddly list of enemies that want me or my wife dead in some shape or fashion. Mainly being crushed, devoured, experimentation, lust or even curiosity wise. So much is on my plate I have to literally go to the one group for help, that I so heatedly wanted to stay away from but I have something as a soldier, a shinobi that none in my generation could ever hope to have.  
_

_I have luck. As an old perverted toad hermit said I was quote by quote, "Luckiest son of bitch that could get a four some I wanted it." That sick fuck, not that I wouldn't mind I had no will to participate with the people he had in mind. An old woman who put some woman's breasts to shame and so forth, really that was probably a more serious consideration that Jirayia was an insane sex hound...  
_

_Oh wait he was and my luck was probably bad at the time.  
_

_Usually I have an insane amount of good luck and chances at things down the road called life.  
_

_A lot of it since my shit life before came back as a never ending goldmine which I will exploit to the very last vein per say.  
_

_This Douji Group has much to answer for but this, NSWF to which I learned about was more of a threat then the first corporation who found us. Although it didn't settle my paranoia, I did have a lesser evil to work with as my wife did before me, brazen as always as I smile about it whenever i see her. She has no idea of the true feelings I have for her: that tomboy attitude was so similar to my mother from what I've been told, many could say I am like my father the Yondamie due to our tastes in hot blooded woman.  
_

_But enough for that: I was pretty popular with certain groups of people, hell it is fucking funny.  
_

_Neo-Gene's, Ex-Cons, I-Weaponry and freaking supernatural entities at work. I've never encountered such diversity for people to start mass murder in a year then my entire life as a Shinobi. I swear if a group of these categories were to go rouge, I know in my heart and mind that the devastation would be so horrid it would spark wars to end the creation of such beings. The body count could pale in comparison to my own professional experience, even the Sharingan has a limit to usage but these beings, these actual living weapons are beyond my expectations.  
_

_I encountered two who were designated as Lady and Shiori, the latter being a subordinate to the first Neo-Gene. Both woman were both powerful in their own rights, beautiful as well. I think that the Blades based on the real Witchblade which from now I understand are Clone Blades increase the user's all around physical aspects in combat to the point where Shinobi would be hard pressed to take them on. Even Jounin Shinobi who I can compare them too would have some time in trying to neutralize them based on the actual firsthand accounts.  
_

_I consider myself lucky to have nearly killed one since I was angry due to multiple factors contributing to my efficient strategy, letting them move before me to allow me to see what they can do. Sadly its simple dodge and hit tactics that bandits can even learn to compare. So I should be more aware but for now I must indulge my own plans for the future: NSWF.  
_

_Becoming an actual spy or espionage agent was probably the best excitement out of bed but again another time for me to think about. Becoming a real spy put James Bond to shame, this is seriously a challenging twist of roots I had to weary off, if i got snagged into one root I was fair game for a web of lies to hit me. I had to be a shinobi again to infiltrate, neutralize and seize my objective for people who I considered to be worthy of my time. It was definitely a throwback to simple Shinobi days in the First and Second Great Wars; information was power.  
_

_But knowledge was a necessity.  
_

_Yet all of that stemmed to one man; one person who attempted to see if trust could be used in a sentence with my name without 'never'.  
_

_Reiji Takayama, the Director of Douji will always what I consider to be a trustworthy person despite his similar physical appearance to Danzo Shimura. I just didn't know he would be a friend of mine till I had to approach him when Masane was critically injured. I can say now after so long I have no doubt it was when we started to work together things went from sour to downright sickening.  
_

_In his words, "_**We Collaborated._" _**_He never could see it as __the start of a friendship or was it me back then? I didn't care then or now but it is funny when we share alcohol over the beginning of things he couldn't foresee. And neither did I but what is in the past is set in stone._

_I still find that amusing, things change as always but for now I have to endure to find more answers to the questions that still haunt me even now. In this world were nothing was as it seems, only I can see is: ruin. The ruin of the world was probably approaching but all I knew for certain was a bone chilling revelation that related to me directly.**  
**_

_A tool was I to: Ruin...  
_

_The Ruin to which I am the Vanguard...  
_

**_(End Diary Entry)_**

**(Apartment Complex)**

Naruto yawned loudly as he got up from his bed; his back ached recently due to him really not doing anything for the past couple of days. He had been bored honestly and needed to do something soon or another day in his room; he would literally blow something up. Well more like create new elemental jutsu but that was just as good, or bad if his wife ever knew.

He grinned as the fox he was; that woman was troublesome much to his small smile.

Cracking his neck the blond was shirtless and in his pants only as he went out to the Kitchen where they had stocked up on food. Masane was doing her _**'nightly'**_ job as the Ex-Con Exterminator or Terminator, whatever it was; he left her alone to do what she did. Not that doing this sort of job had its merits and down sides, the latter a result of him actually sitting there reflecting in this case.

The arrangements had been rather smooth despite the forced career choice; which literally screamed 'trap' to him but it wasn't meant to be. He had other things to think about since arriving in the newest living quarters he had been in.

All in all the Douji Group was really a competent bunch of people when it came to the Witchblade.

Yes the Witchblade...

Now there was something that set him on edge lately ever since meeting the actual entity as it controlled Masane in that underground combat bunker. He got the location of it from Segawa himself, the glasses wearing secretary was an alright person to an extent if one saw the outer shell. Still he was not some rookie genin when it came to people he knew, signs of what a man could've been are different from who they are as of now.

But to the Shinobi the man Segawa reminded him of a lightly mannered Kabuto or someone who changed their loyalties to fit into the world. Which was another pain in the ass in other words if the guy decided to go rouge or perhaps tries to pull something against him. He did not want to put down some fanatical secondary man who was hell bent on destroying certain people to their master's fall.

Sasuke knew that one personally.

Already it had been a few days since the Bunker; Riko was somehow enjoying her time between tormenting a young inspiring freelancing journalist called Yousuke Tozawa. The story how his daughter met the man was quite amusing if not rather proud of the child for taking steps to find her parents in the city.

Naruto thanked the man after telling his story, he offered to help feed inside information to the man if he wished on a later date. Yousuke agreed for the insider feeders but nonetheless did his job as he continued to do, finding out the best stories in New Tokyo.

The man and he enjoyed a beneficial trade off that both sides would get a win in the stakes.

Besides that the past couple of days was merely settling into a hotel that Riko stayed in with Yousuke, it wasn't that bad of a place but it was enough for him to enjoy the simply luxury of sleeping-in. Yawning again he opened a cupboard before having himself a bowl of cereal, the salary Masane was getting would hold them over whenever they needed it.

It left him with an awkward position of usually providing decent money to literally having his own for himself but for what? He thought about it while munching down the food he had, what to do with some spare money? Man, is this what normal people thought about cause it was downright frustrating to think of someone else's happiness over his.

Sighing lightly to himself he got up from his meal to wash the dishes before changing into his clothes; what could he do now since it wasn't much of a priority to provide money.

This was the question Naruto didn't realize when men in this world had to decide whether to save their extra income for they wouldn't hurt their own families in the process.

He shrugged; today was well worth his relaxation as Masane and Riko were out shopping much to his relief but silent horror.

His wife had a tendency to buy a lot of clothes that he thought was unnecessary since he owned only a few pairs himself but whatever kept the woman sated was on her terms. He enjoyed the sight of the two happy and content with their lives; he also found it endearing for his heart to be at peace despite his failures in his country.

Scowling angrily, he quickly got dressed before moving to the door; he needed a walk to calm himself down. This was thing with him; the bitter truth that he was somehow brought to this place for some reason or another; to which he had yet find a clue as to why or how! Libaries held no knowledge of it, the Internet had fanatical forums that rarely gave light to his questions and the aspect of finding a living breathing person who heard anything he claimed thought he was insane...

It was infuriating him to no ends, it was like something was either blocking his view of finding out or it was a random fluke for him to have to been sent here.

Moving down the stairs he went past the lobby idly waving to the front desk as someone said good morning to him; he really wasn't in the mood to deal with people he didn't know too well. It was just he was annoyed and when he got annoyed people tended to get hurt in a verbal sense.

Pushing past the door Naruto began to walk; he needed to clear his head. He absently tightened his gloves making sure they covered his wrists under the clothing; no need for anyone to pick up on what was underneath that skin of his.

"_This Douji Group is not getting on my good side at all. Threatening Riko and Masane agreeing to them was almost preplanned, it was downright sickening. There has got to be more of a ploy going on here, hunting Ex-Con's is just like some double layered genjutsu; underneath lies the true core and truth of it all. Its always the same thing, lies covering the truth and riddles daunting my steps. Damned woman, why do I bother so much…"_

The Shinobi was thinking seriously on the matter as he watched the various cars go by his position on the side walk; not that he much to do anyways. The world had a lot of things he particularly took interest in and having a few new habits made his feelings all the better to control.

The blond's eyes narrowed a bit paranoid as cruisers sped past him as he adjusted his dark blue sunglasses to get the sun of his sight. That was also another thing he had to ask himself about: What on earth was happening with the murders in this city, he knew for a fact that whatever the fuck he saw back in that Jail Cell was The Douji Group's responsibility, not Masane's.

"_From what I got from Yousuke; is that women have been murdered throughout this city even before Masane and I got here with Riko. Along these Ex-Cons's were the Douji Group's creations but were somehow able to escape; then mind you I know I saw one literally transform from a fucking human form into a machine. Okay so where's the link between these things and Masane? What do they intend to do…"_

Naruto exhaled loudly as he decided to go to a small restaurant or somewhere along those lines to eat his fill of food while somehow trying to find answers without resorting to kill any people through mental interrogation from his Sharingan. But the headaches would never end if he pulled that one out of his hat, least he get hounded from another faction in play.

No matter how much simpler it was: his family could not afford so many enemies at this time.

Moving to an open windowed bar like restaurant which was serving chicken, pork and other native foods the shinobi decided to set his bag down on the ground in front of his feet. The bag lay against the wooden frame of the counter he was sitting at while idly waiting for a waitress or waiter to bring him a menu for his choosing.

He took this time to reflect on what he gathered from the Douji Group from the several times over the past week or so. It wasn't that hard to figure out whether these people needed Masane as a lab rat or even a glorified prisoner for that matter…

"_Spending a great deal of finances on us means this Group is very financially stable to waste nearly a million on simple employees. Not to mention recreating a small city under the ruins of an old one certainly give voice to construction permits; hell I bet this Douji Group has a private jet in their stock somewhere." _

He looked up to see a man in a chef's attire hand him a menu, Naruto nodded smiling faintly at the cook who walked away to serve the other customers in his business.

Whatever these people had an agenda with his wife, the shinobi knew without a doubt he and Riko were the literal 'hostages' if the Witchblade holder decided to act aggressive against them. However despite the situation would be for normal people the blond liked to prove things his way, the idea of him being a hostage was comical nearly a joke to his eyes.

Another server came up to him asking him what to order after a good couple of minutes and the Shinobi obliged the woman asking. He really wanted something with meat on him to make his stomach have to work to digest some good food around in this world.

Briefly he skimmed over the menu since eating earlier, "I'll take that pork special."

With that he was left alone, kind of amazing in how people served food in this world; a lot faster than from his own time in the Elemental Nations.

"_So I have to deal with a potential corporate giant whose motives as shady at best when coming to create weapons of the most powerful thing on this planet huh? Also on the side with my wife being the test subject; said person destroying older failure weapons who are murdering people in this city without a fucking cause to save their existence…"_

That pretty much summed it all up so far to the Shinobi who merely scowled angrily; this was not a very good possibility someone was going to pull something on them when they felt like it.

This just gave him one massive headache and a severe case to inflict major physical trauma on some poor soul dumb enough to piss him off. It was just a matter of time for him until he crossed that line willingly in the future…

"Excuse me, Mr. Amaha."

"_Oh someone seriously is just asking for a problem now."_

Naruto closed his eyes while smiling rather amused at this voice: maybe that line would be crossed a lot sooner than he thought at first.

Glancing over to his right he noticed that it was the same man who he ensnared in the genjutsu back in the headquarters; The snake Segawa or whatever the flying hell his name was. It wasn't like he would care too much for some people he had met in this world of insanity, talk about a pain in the literal ass now. Yet he went along with his instincts to allow this potential threat to plead his case.

A legitimate reason to get him annoyed would help nicely.

"You suddenly start tailing my family and me already not, a couple days since agreeing to work with you people? Figured it would've been a week; I won't underestimate your greed again Mr. Segawa." The way he spoke the glass wearing assistant briefly shivered since it wasn't a friendly tone to start off, he would have to be very cautious of the male Amaha who seemingly was more practical than his wife.

"There's no need for hostility, I'm just merely been sent to collect you for some questions about your own history. The Director and I have promised that there will be no harm done to your wife and child yet we still have unknown factors involving you sir…"

Naruto wondered how many of those words were either bullshit or even remotely close to the truth; he bet it was either one or three at the least.

His eyes darted from the corner of his shades to meet this Segawa eye to eye which made the man flinch since his previous experiences in staring at his eyes resulted in _confusion _to say the least.

"Unknown factors, really? What would give you the impression of me having unknown factors Mr. Segawa…" Naruto was smirking nearly in the open, he loved to mind fuck people given the chance if they had wronged him in some way. It was his way of messing with people who needed to realize they were not the only ones capable of destroying another being's sanity.

Better yet it was more fun to hate on people he did not like at all: namely this Douji Group.

"The Director was curious in how you _incapacitated_ me during that hallway incident and he sent me to see if you were willing to share in exchange for providing more insight on our operations. The Director feels you need to be willing for us to work each other without any more crossfire incidents in the future…"

It was near the end of it the man felt sick as Naruto calmly watched him from the corner of his almost expecting the truth to flow out; it didn't seem right or even natural in how quiet the blond Amaha was being for that matter. He seemed to stare right through him to the point where his own soul was being examined by this blond haired person.

The shinobi considered in making this man experience his worst nightmares to see how _willingly cooperative_ he could be. It was so tempting to just take a little effort to make this man potentially break down psychotically without him being responsible in this world.

No one could track what he could do on a whim but besides that: he didn't consider the possibility of something _else _watching him from _somewhere_. All in all it wouldn't be the most direct approach but it had its merits to most people.

Give or take he didn't get angry enough.

"You'd have a better chance at making the moon turn blue then get me to share anything with your group Mister Segawa." When the answer was spoken the man frowned, it seemed completely out of place for this blond male to simply reject everything the Douji Group was offering; didn't he realize they could've been much more forceful?

But if they could work together even the Director saw the utmost potential in developing weapons or even products from the blond man.

Almost immediately following these thoughts the shinobi turned fully to face him directly, his heart unknowingly raced from the inhumane precision Naruto Amaha possessed. Not that he could be considered human from this world's standards, he might as well be a giant mutant dinosaur caused from radiation testing on some random island.

"Believe me when I say this: I have been in War more then you ever thought possible. So trust me, don't think that forcing me will do you any favors. In fact it would be ever bad for your sake of living…"

It was the way he spoke that drove Segawa to tremble. This was similar to how he once confronted people from Konohagakure no Sato when he fled the village; his conviction and utter anger were enough to make any shinobi stand clear of him.

"_Considering I betrayed my own home, forced to train under a man who wanted to destroy the world but at the same I was able to see what another man wanted the world united in Pain. It seems like I can't make up my mind at times, sometimes I wonder if I just wanted to become a Hokage would've it been easier to understand life as it is?"_

Life was something fickle in this world for the average people since to stand up to him to prove it; well they had a better chance of Jesus actually answering their prayers.

And here it was: trust and experience.

Naruto just didn't trust major powers too much anymore; ever since failing to stop 'Madara', which he was convinced, was not really the true Uchiha Patriarch from the founding of the Shinobi Villages; the blond has held a great grudge against many things. The growing root of mistrust wormed its way into his heart for years in this world, it was just that he failed to bring literally world peace to a land that needed to be saved. He had nothing to go on, all the trust that was placed onto him was shattered...

Pein or his real name Nagato, Itachi, Sasuke, his parents and so many more were deceived by his failing. For all he knew it was over, everyone dead or placed under a genjutsu were war was a fabricated lie now. All due to Tobi who was supposedly Madara, which was a fucking farce to the reaches of hell itself. That man was so twisted from pain and loss; he figured himself to be more saner.

Then again Madara was resurrected in battle at one point to make the fact Tobi was some sort of fake positively true.

In particular: Konoha's villagers for being dumb ignorant beings for condemning him, the cover-ups he had uncovered while trying to find answers to questions he wanted to know and so many other things that were all politically layered when he was a child in that place. The lies, the sickening feelings as Sasuke once held for the village when Itachi was killed by his hands; the lies of the world stretched into the far reaches of time itself.

Even Naruto felt himself disgusted for a time at his village but in the end mercy over vengeance seemed the best course to do; as a Senju related family member he _had no choice_ but to believe in that. Destiny was a just a sick fucker who had no sense of irony or logic; it was simply: fucking dumb.

He idly watched his food place down in front of him as he absently started to eat without really enjoying the taste. He blamed the souring mood on the Douji Group's poster child of a kiss-ass and his memories of what he had decided on back then, it was simply an utter mood killer without a doubt.

Also which lead to his experience in able to fight and to see through people based on his truths of human beings.

The shinobi felt out of place in this world as it was; trying to find something that brought him here which was able to stay hidden so well.

Naruto felt like he was being jerked around and having a nuisance of an Assistant try to figure him out downright pissed him off. His anger was being triggered lately and there was jack shit he could do about it, _fucking bracelet_ would make his life any easier then it could've been. He could think why as though the item on his wrist was doing this.

It wanted to be unleashed in battle, it wanted to be tested with its hosts own monstrous power to annihilate anything in its way. The bracelet on his arm had a will or some sort of sentience to gauge its host own personality to try to bind both in some sort of symbiotic relationship to make them efficient in battle.

Not that it was making him calmer, it wanted him to be more aggressive so that it could get what it wanted but his will made it near impossible for it to jump start him. So it settled with screwing with his emotional control within his brain to influence him on an instinctual level to which: it was working little by little. Human emotions had to be vented into some sort of action unless the brain were to crush on itself from the stress figuratively. Naruto knew he was no exception to that norm much to his annoyance, a feat to be calmer now.

And this parasite of a man didn't help him his rapidly deteriorating mood.

Segawa was trying to comprehend what this man truly was. The Director had sent him as a mediator for their Corporation and the Husband of Masane Amaha since it was deemed to get the male on their side. At least partially agreeing to what they were conducing with the Witchblade and the host as a means to an end.

It wasn't that the assistant to the Director was a monster; he had the feelings of reluctance to place tests on young Masane whose very personality was struggling to be a good mother, wife and person all in one package. But her husband seemed detached on different days from the people he considered his life; it got complicated at times.

Almost as though the couple were not really as trusting as most could've been. It seemed that it was played out more than actually making out to be a real married couple. It was the lack of physical intimacies, the kissing that marriages usually bonded too and the child would give them the will to do the harder roads in life.

But there was nothing from Mr. Amaha, it was like he bid his time as an elder brother or so to both females in his life. So much to answer for yet to be so cold to everyone, it was difficult to get a reaction for anything.

It was the sheer difficulty in this latest assignment probed a question that was never meant to be spoken about Naruto Amaha whose very sanity was treading thin lines without him knowing. So it would be a rather obvious result that most people consider blind violence.

But this was a question that held painful results.

"How can you hate so much when your very wife is trying so hard to understand what she is?"

Something snapped.

There was no warning, none at all since any person at the bar at that moment could verify too.

One moment Segawa sat upright waiting an answer as the young man next to him literally stopped with a piece of food halfway to his mouth.

And then Naruto's hand slammed the Assistant's head into the counter, breaking the nose of the corporate employee whose yelling got muffled by the hard surface. The screams brought a small demented smile to the blond male's face as his eyes at this time had small slits forming into orange vertical lines…

'_Crack!'_

That was the cartilage breaking down to the point where fragments littered the nasal cavity causing blood to spill over the counter's top; the Shinobi held one hand over the skull while applying an insane amount of pressure meant to _make a point:_ don't piss him off…_**ever.**_

The entire bar restaurant went silent, as the few patrons there were watching the incident with widening eyes at the seemingly quiet blond man who ordered like any other. This was something that got their blood racing on a Thursday of a work week.

And that wasn't the only spectators.

A few high school kids behind the bar like restaurant were watching with wide grins, a couple of boys and girls whose experience knew when a fight broken out. Not just them but the entire sidewalk whose walkers stopped to see the commotion of screaming from behind a few sheets of paper leading to the entrance of the vendor.

Naruto turned his neck, twisting muscle that strained to do more than just hold the cretonne under his grip. His blood burned with idea of crushing his skull like butter, so easy all it would take was just a burst of chakra ready to crush the skull in to make the blood pour out of the human's eyes, ears and nose…

"_I wonder how much of his brain would explode outwards if I just pushed my chakra through my fist. I bet a fourth, a third or __**all of it?**__ Piece of shit doesn't know when to shut the fuck up…"_

Breathing in deeply while looking down at the growing pool of blood, his Sharingan went active as the reflective liquid met his face, he just watched it endlessly spinning as he found the voice that was inside of his unresponsive body.

"Listen to me very carefully."

Segawa watched from his position absolutely terrified as his eyes watered as those unflinching shades of dark blue on a man who seemed beyond anything he had encountered. The Assistant felt his heart pound in his chest, inhumane images rocked his cranium of blood, gore and a knife at his throat. Corresponding signals of fear, anger and complete control made this man feel so deathly afraid in what was in front of him.

The man swore he could see an _image of a terrifying fox creature whose eyes pierced his _**soul!**

"If you ever so much bring up my wife or child, for that matter; when you say I hate so much again. I will kill you where you stand, I will level that Corporation of yours to the ground and I will absolutely make sure you will die **excruciatingly **when I have my hands on you…"

These were the whispering words that the poor Assistant pisses himself dry as those square shades locked with his own eyes, the red blood from his own body making his vision literally go red. The Pressure from the man's hand only caused a massive migraine to appear as the skull wavered in protecting the most vital organ aside the heart for a human to be among the living consciously.

"And when I say excruciating: it means by the time I'm done with you the meaning will be literally your corpse with the most agonizing face any one will ever see again."

Now as a gift, the shinobi then applied a last small bit of strength before standing up from his seat. He felt his appetite long forgotten now. All of the threatening and bloodshed were irritating him but _the thing on his wrist_ seemed to be demanding to be let loose; which was not happening what so ever. He wouldn't give in to its demands, he was in control and not it. But aside that, Naruto could say one thing officially and truthfully.

This bracelet was just a fucking parasitic pain in the ass.

He took out of his wallet before placing a couple hundred bills down to cover for the expense of the chef who nodded thankful as the blood leaked onto his floor now. Naruto felt pity for the honest man; he tried to earn a living but he was the one who brought negative attention on his business, he felt really pissed at this Segawa guy now more than ever.

Exhaling angrily he walked out of the small business before moving down the street, shoulder smashing aside people who flinched from the cold look behind his glasses glaring at nothing.

It was not like he didn't have a choice in that matter: he was no closer in finding out what brought him here. Even after years of searching or exploring any sort of routes open to powers beyond man them in this world.

The shinobi then noted a black car appear at the shop as several men rushed in to aid their employer or fellow employee, he couldn't bring himself to put much thought into it but right now he needed to cool off. Anger, rage and all of the pent up hatred he held was ready to unleash onto anything that he considered in need of an ass-kicking.

"_I really need to go vent onto something or I will start killing this fucking Douji group inside and out till I'm satisfied…"_

And Naruto wouldn't realize his walk was just the thing he needed to do.

(**Later on that** **Night**)

Naruto sat on a stone wall with one leg hanging over the edge with another propped up with his arm on his other leg. He found a good spot overlooking the park place he was sitting at with a can of soda he got from the local vending machines with little trouble.

He just sat there after half a day of walking; just aimless walking which a person needed to get lost in.

"Great I'm slowly losing control of my emotions here and I know why: it's the lack of any fighting. I can't just sit still for years, I guess being a shinobi who wants to test himself is something not even this world can help me for…" he said this to no one but himself as he leaned against the tree directly behind him, the moon partially covered by cloud clover.

There was no dramatic winds or even temperatures, it was must a muggy crappy night. How was it a happy day for him to enjoy it? That seemed rhetorical in a sense to his own mind but in all honesty the lack of anything was driving his sense of _'patience'_ into the ground, dead flat.

Bringing a hand to rub his face, he felt completely off now since literally smashing a man's face in when he commented about Masane. Seriously that wasn't normal even for him to understand why his anger was on a hair trigger lately; he fucking hated when things he could not explain happened. There had to be a reason why and some sort of point of origin for everything.

Briefly leaning against the tree he lifted his shirt sleeve to see what was underneath; something he had forcefully given.

An orange orb with some sort of bracelet was on his wrist; it glowed faintly as if sensing its own host's gaze on it which made Naruto snort amused.

"_Fucking bracelet, I've had **worse** pains then dealing with you. Try to take control of me and I will destroy you in any way possible to prove my point…"_

Almost instantly the orb glowed brightly to make a faint shadow of orange appear behind the sitting shinobi as a battle of will seemingly went on. The bracelet on his wrist seemingly let orange streams of energy into his veins as his entire arm had orange coloration's running through it. It became alien like as Naruto absently twisted his limb to feel a pleasant sense of _ecstasy_ run through his core.

It tried temptation while manipulating his feelings.

_But it was just another failure on its part._

"Try harder next time. You're a fucking cheap bracelet."

Sighing he covered the orb before watching the skies with no other reason but to relax. He often wondered about the various deities that supposedly existed here; the Christian Lord, the Islamic faith and the Buddhism concept of reincarnation. So much diversity of the people lead to this world warring every other decade or for the past years combined.

Such a strange place for some civilization to be so advanced; it was like irony that people so smart were so freaking dumb at times.

Before long he heard something that made him tilt his head over to the right, down the street an armored van of some sort was speeding towards him!

Narrowing his eyes while slipping a hand under his vest where his firearm lay in wait; he watched as the van stopped in front of his position. He noted four or five men wearing suits of some kind looked at him with relief?

That was odd.

"Mr. Amaha! You have to come with us quickly!"

It was one of men who yelled out from the passenger side seat where the driver was anxiously reeving the engine to move the van. The sight was rather strange and much unexpected that the blond got up with his hands in his pockets; curiosity got the better of him.

"Why? From the impression I gave you Douji Group guys are not on my well-liked list at the moment, so what's the occasion?" He hinted a bit annoyed by walking over a low lying stone wall to stand not even a meter away from the door of the van. The shinobi rarely did anything when someone asked him, he hated being ordered around at times without reason.

"Sir, it's about your wife Masane!"

One of the men spoke out loud making a critical mistake in mentioning anything to do with the shinobi's family. It practically warnings inside the agent's brain as Naruto stopped cold. Douji Group Agents saying something about his wife meant they were serious for asking his help or it was a ploy to piss him off to try something to get him down.

Either way: they succeeded once again in pissing him off.

At least they got his attention though.

The shinobi channeled his chakra to calm his nerves ever so slightly; he looked at the agent as he spoke slowly and to pronounce his _anger_ at them quite clearly.

"You'd better come up with something to make _me _believe you or I will literally crush your head against that dashboard if you try to lie to me."

At this point his shades plus the darkness of the skies kept his Sharingan hidden but from the tips of his square lenses, a dim red lit briefly to make the men shiver in their seats in what they just noticed. This man was something out of hell, at least to what the sight looked like. He dimly willed his chakra to create some subtle genjutsu from his eyes; the Sharingan user had gotten annoyed already.

Standing with one hand in his pocket while the other was idly by his side, the shinobi was the picture perfect sense of a calm yet dangerous person who looked like to snap on a whim. He seemed subdued but his emotions just boiling underneath his skin to get his message across to the agents in the armored vehicle.

"S…Sir! The Director ordered us directly to find you and to get your wife out of harm's way; she's being attacked right now based on the intel we just gathered!" The man in the passenger seat stated nervously as Naruto jerked back in surprise; it wasn't he was surprised that Masane was attacking these Ex-Cons but…

What in the fucking sane hell was strong enough to attack her?

Silence went on for a moment or two.

"Where is she?"

Naruto frowned intently as the door was opened, the shinobi slid in quickly slamming the door as the van raced away from the park. The mood seemingly spiked to levels as tension from the blond male as he glared to a man not even six inches away from his person.

"Masane Amaha was on track for another Ex-Con tonight but along the way, the target in question was being _handled by someone else_." The agent started to explain as lights sped past the windshield, leaving the shadows of the three men almost living. It took some time for the driver to stop glancing over at the third passenger in the same compartment he was in.

Naruto sat still as the dead; with an arm propped on the windowsill as if staring outside but his green eyes were watching the second agent speak. The ghoulish picture from the street lights almost made the driver lose control of his bladder from the _unnatural _stillness that no normal human could have when information about a loved one came up shockingly.

He seemed so calm that it couldn't be right for a husband to act this way. That Indifference…

"The last information we got from Assistant Segawa was that she was engaged in combat with another hostile that we haven't identified as of yet."

"_This is fantastic, unknown hostiles? Masane going Witchblade and your still the same freaking idiot! What have you gotten yourself into now? Why do I need to really fucking bother…Ah Riko, that's why!" _

The thoughts running through his mind were getting borderline angry to near paranoid that without himself around, the woman would get herself killed in the future. He was damned sure of it at the rate all the trouble rebounded onto their lives. It seemed all like a giant pain in his ass to really sort the mess out but…

But he was her husband; he cared for her and Riko as any man would.

Naruto swore once this was over; he was just going right to the source to get some fucking answers after this was sort out. That Director fellow was getting either his body broken or jaw based on the man's response to his questioning.

Building swirled by as the shinboi lost his train of thought when a radio transmission from a walkie-talkie made his blood stop literally, "Where is that vehicle! Amaha is being thrashed around by this…this over thing!"

The middle man placed a finger to his ear before pressing his receiver to acknowledge the onsite team where the battle was taking place. "Roger Taka, we're en-route with VIP to assist the Witchblade bearer momentarily…"

"_It's official I'm going to kill whatever has Masane in a bind; I've had it up to here with these Douji guys interfering in my family's life as it is. I'll be sending a message while venting away anger issues I've gotten lately. This is a win-win in my books."_

Cracking his neck left to right, the shinobi opened his vest to pull out his very own firearm and the orange was glistening as the lights flickered over it from the lamps the van passed.

The sight of it made the agents look on wide eyed as if seeing something they hadn't expected, the husband of the Witchblade host would be entering the fray.

"Sir! Are you…"

He was interrupted as the van stopped near an underpass where various explosions rocked the background; it made Naruto slap a magazine into the pistol with an audible '_clack_' sound.

He cracked his knuckles to get him to twitch his lips in soon to be satisfaction: he was very, very pissed off now.

Lungs inside within inhaled loudly before the brain ordered a twisting face to a terrified agent who saw _an image of giant snarling fox with nine tails covered in crimson fur _appear next to Naruto Amaha's face.

"Move around the battle, give me five minutes before moving in to safely get my wife. I'll draw off any hostiles that will follow you." Opening the side door, the shinobi stepped out rolling his shoulders as if prepping for a regular fight. This man seemed so confident and incredibly angry that the combination was one to make the Agents watch him in awe momentarily. So inhuman yet the inspiration for devotion to family and love, was endearing to say the least.

Beginning to walk; he turned his head before issuing a warning to them; for their sake in not interrupting his soon to be battle.

"And understand if you do get in the way in the next five minutes: I will _kill_ everyone here…"

His words echoed to a point as if the very wind amplified it; a huge gust of wind torn into the van as the men winced covering their faces from the dirt being kicked up. The dust was thick for one moment as they looked back up to where the Shinobi formerly was.

Only an empty spot remained of Naruto as the wind violently blew underneath the bridge pass.

Now A Shinobi entered the fray as explosive punches rocked in the background once more…

**(Underneath the Bridge)**

"Come now, is that all you got?"

Masane felt herself slammed into the concrete pillar; several cracks appeared as she lifted her head smiling insanely as the drive to battle to first blood grew onto her psyche. The Witchblade craved battle, destruction and a sense of utter fulfillment riled her heart to the point as ecstasy traveled in her veins. This was what she wanted, all this power and the ability to do anything she wanted…

"**I'm only just warming up; you've got nothing on me."**

Her gauntlet where the Witchblade was at released a single meter long silver blade of metal as she rushed forward meeting her foe face to face. Her heart racing in excitement as the Artifact's power coursed into her veins despite the fact she was being outclassed in the fight.

A tongue with its piercing came out licking her outer lip tasting her own life liquid making her adrenaline raced into her body to continue fighting. The ecstasy ran rampant between the desire of fighting and dominating her opponent all together.

Masane looked into the eyes of her enemy; whose appearance was just as eccentric as her own.

Blue armored was primarily what her adversary held, with a fair yet beautiful face that gave light to how feminine it was despite the circumstances in the premises.

Powerful legs slammed her back into the wall, as the blue armored woman looked down at her with a confident smirk. The armored framed her own body to similar fashion as the Witchblade on its own host, with a crude bra like covering her chest but did little to suppress any male imagination in what the woman looked like without it.

Her back was encased in blue armor with little lines of neon like light simulating veins coursing into her arm where a massive sword like lance weapon formed, it made this blade wielder seem unnatural enticing in the moonlight.

Two glowing bluish orbs were looking at Masane with the intent to kill her or perhaps did something else beyond the black sclera where those two orbs glowing intensified immediately.

"**I thought you had more to go at me with? Is that all you really got, come now you must be teasing me or better…"**

The blue armored woman said coyly before she literally came from the right of Masane sending the red head crashing into the concrete pillar were stone and metal bent from the force crashing into them. The multiple cracks extending from her spine to around her impacted area spoke volumes of the pain she would've been in if her form were human.

Masane hissed through clenched teeth as her body took a moment to adjust to the levels of agony ripping her nervous system apart, it didn't help her chest had a vertical cut almost all the way down to her navel where blood little by little escape the advanced healing of the Witchblade on her arm.

Cursing to god for this sense of immortality perhaps it would've been better to fight smarter not harder.

"**You're finished? You talk big for a host along with that blade that chose you. And all that talk to be so weak and so disappointing, seriously? Oh well, time to die."**

The blue blade rose up ready to slice her head off, Masane watched snarling angrily as her wounds healed but at this rate, she would be dead or worse off!

Just then something rather peculiar happened.

'_Clink'_

A simple coin flipped down in front of the blue armored woman who stuck her free hand out catching the object curiously. It seemed completely random and utterly funny to see this happen to her, she thought her luck made her day seem bemusing in catching the Witchblade and this was utterly random enough to make her ignore something.

Or better yet ignore her surrounding to focus on the coin itself as if by an unbidden will.

On one side of the coin was a simple Kanji inscribed word: "_Boom."_

"**Boom? What the in fu…"**

The coin exploded in a flash of light making the woman scream in agony as she was blown backwards into some construction equipment sending pipes and tools scattering in every direction.

Coughing her eyes were blurry as an intense ringing in her ears meant the blast was so loud it was killing the cells in her own ear-drums of her inner-ear, she felt sick to her stomach as her vision became so disorientating.

It wasn't enough her entire front side of her armor was chipped, broken and her skin singed as if in a fire ball. Her arms creaked with burn wounds that made her have tears form in her eyes, what had happened? This sudden surprise explosion was something akin to a nightmare as her chest became heavy as she looked down to get an expression of rage and painful realization…

Parts of metallic shrapnel pierced her chest making her liquid white blood leak down into the dirt, she felt incredibly pissed in whatever did this as her Clone Blade slowly pushed out the pieces of metal and stone imbedded within her.

Grunting she got to her knees looking over at the Witchblade host who was watching with a stunned and curious expression her face looking over to the side.

Following her gaze, her own expression went to amazement.

Standing on a pile of concrete pillars that were laid out was Naruto.

He was as silent as the grave and having the stillness that no man on earth could have naturally.

With a single orange pistol in his right hand with a short steel ninjato in her other limb, his knuckles completely red and tight around both weapons as he stared with hidden contempt at the blue armored blade user.

Calmly he stepped down from the large pile; his eyes must've voiced his anger and annoyance to his wife who meekly shrunk to make herself seem small. Despite the Witchblade influencing her, she couldn't help but admire the way her man walked into a battle, almost as if he had done this so many times before which seemed…

It seemed very peculiar to her anyway.

"Honestly you damned woman, what would you do without me?"

The firmness and irritation was Masane's translation as her stepped in front of her kneeling down, with his pistol in the dirt he checked her wound as she hissed from the gentle touch of his fingers. She seemingly felt weak under his touch as his shades concealed his own green orbs but Masane could see him narrow them ever so slightly at the blood from her cuts hit the ground.

"I taught you to stay calm in a fight Masane, I truly did tell you to keep a calm head if you had to fight anyone yet here you are: _helpless_ and _hurt_ because that **thing** on your wrist gave **you** power. So stay here…"

The way he looked at her in disgust sent the woman into a near coma of sickness, the disappointment in her husband's tone was something akin to flu at best. Her body literally heated up in an unnatural way as her wrist had short pains of rejection as if the blade on her wrist was agreeing with the man's accurate guess in what happened.

"Stay here and heal up. I'll be done in a few minutes." Naruto stated flatly as he got up from his kneeling position grabbing his pistol to start walking towards the other Bladed Woman whose figure was just as _exceptional_ as Masane.

"_I think god has a sense of perversion here, no such thing as decency anymore in this world. Pein would've thought of this as a punishment for me to deal with…"_

The blue bladed female got to her feet as her wounds were healing quick enough to render his previous attack useless, not even thirty seconds in and his plans were not going right. "_It's_ _a good start to let loose in other words_."

Then which he stopped an even six meters between her and Masane; he sensed someone else observing from his right flank. He checked that unknown person only to see something that made him pause in his tracks from the sight of this woman, "_There's no way? She looks like Riko but, that's just…"_

Shaking his head the blond tore his gaze from the other stationary female, his target was standing in front of him as he tilted his head at the appearance once more. With some sort of half-moon blade that extended in front of its bearer, he figured it to be some sort of defensive weapon at the least.

Although when it came to Bracelets on people's wrists: he was clueless every time.

"You picked the worst time to beat down on someone because quite frankly I'm very pissed so _don't _scream when I tear your spinal column from that armor of yours…"

The shinobi gave his promise of agonizing retribution to this armored blade female who gave a rather sly almost attracted look on her face at his wording. He found it disgusting at the insanity radiating from this blue armored woman in front of his face; really the lack of self-control played it hard enough. An instinct crawled back into his cranium; this was an insane woman regardless of the situation.

And her spoken sentences merely made him snort annoyed confirming his guess.

"**Oh how brutal. I like a man who plays rough, want to come and see if I can handle you big boy?"**

She dashed forward intent on slashing him into two pieces as her blade came across to cleave the man into a splash of red organs.

Only to find her blade cutting air as she came to a stop.

Snarling she looked left and then to the right only to see the bitter silence of the night air mocking her sense of awareness. It seemed he completely vanished but…

Only the obvious spot was unchecked, the front.

"Really, you're so predictable I can bet a child can do better." Naruto said this crouched as his pistol was pointed directly at her chin, were her armor left a section vulnerable at the base of her neck, simple textbook dodging…

And she would be dead.

If only the bullet did its course from the end of the barrel.

Spinning while pivoting on his right heel, the shinobi drove his blade into the woman's abdomen easily making her body bleed out white liquids onto his metallic blade, that glistened after being idle for so long in its master's sheath.

The other woman yelled out in alarm to warn her subordinate at the dangerous wound.

"Shiori! Move away now!"

So that was this woman's name was as Naruto merely slammed a fist in the chest area of this Shiori character. His chakra enhanced hits splintered bones as he placed a lot of pent up anger into these strikes, mercilessly crushing the rib cage. Bone after bone crunched under his rage and suppressed strength, he needed to get this corpse into the ground soon enough.

Luckily he reminded a more modern era weapon, time to test that little piece of heaven out. Sending one hay maker he drove the woman into some nearby fencing but he was right in front of her without a beat.

Jamming his pistol into stomach area, Naruto looked up to see Shiroi's eyes narrowing from the strike into her group of organs where his ninjato lay halfway covered in her own flesh. His smile only pissed the woman off which was the plan in the first place.

"If you get lead poisoning, it's all the sweeter for me to enjoy this more."

The woman's eyes widened as his finger pulled the trigger, sending the rounds chambered streaking into her stomach. The first round was at point blank and it felt like a spear tearing through her stomach.

It made rendering her breathing to the point where she choked on her own blood.

'_BAM'_

Bullet after bullet penetrated her skin causing her vocal cords to extend as piercing screams racked the area where the battle took place. The pistol's wielder shoved the barrel directly above the third rib instantly prying the bone into fractures as Naruto knew it would hurt even more to breathe.

"I did tell you to not scream but then again pain is something new for you to understand. So let me enlighten you on how _really_ bad it can get!" He growled out as he fired three more bullets into a cluster of organs that were Shiori's liver, kidneys and stomach themselves.

Oh how did he relish in hearing someone scream from his attacks and be able to stand.

Naruto delivered a skull racking punch to her jaw before literally performing a spinning back kick that sent the blue armored Shiori into a pillar herself with wounds that were freely flowing white blood onto the ground.

"_I expected more of her but it seems I got a little too precise so it can't be helped. So it's time to end this…"_

Walking while keep absolute focus, the Shinobi literally thought in either slicing this armored woman's head off or sending a Futon jutsu to pierce her heart to end this little game in the best way. Either way whatever happened next meant his skills would make this Douji Group or whoever this woman belonged to would report it and make him the next target.

Being considered a target was suicidal for the people trying to kill him; he loved it when factions fell at his feet when they thought they could take him down permanently.

He drew his ninjato further out to his right side, as his wrist felt the pangs of his bracelet demanding to be given a piece of the action per say. Naruto mentally willed the orange orb artifact to stay docile as he continued walking forward only to stop when the woman trembled.

Shiori began to laugh hysterically much to the blond's raised eyebrow as he stopped instantly weary of what might be happening now. Possibly he thought it was the pain overload her nervous system was trying to register with her brain.

Or she just was…

"**Yes! YES! This is it! Make me feel fulfilled! I WANT IT!"**

Or really she was insane apparently.

"_What drugs is this woman on?"_

His musing got literally broken as the blue woman disappeared in a dust cloud as he braced raising his ninjato to impale the moving target.

But to no avail…

Naruto yelped as he was literally spear tackled into the ground as the blue armored enemy he was fighting with got up so quickly he thought it was some sort of Jinuchuuriki healing from previous experiences in his world. Hell this girl really hit a ton packed away underneath that armor of hers, heavens help him if she had some sort mental manipulation.

Coughing he tried to get his weapons but his wrists were pinned down as the woman lay flat across his chest smiling so twisted it kind of felt sexy, in a dark rape type of deal but he was married. At least being faithful to a woman was what made him feel more of a man then most people considered to be in this world.

Snarling he felt his glasses torn off his face, they cracked against the ground as Naruto felt warm digits caressing his whisker marks. The feeling made his stomach twist in sick confusion; his birth marks were sensitive to any sort of physical contact. Not that he had a choice before trying to get a bracing position as he channeled his chakra to unleash some upon this demonic looking female.

Although her eyes usually widened at the sight of his own green scarred jade.

"**I'm usually not into men but for you I can make an **_**exception**_** this one time." **She jeered licking her lips as she literally had visible hunger in her face which the blond looked angry. He was not in the mood for literal mood swings because one woman loved to be turned on from pain itself, sickening. Building up enough energy was quick due to his chakra control, time to get this little hellion off him now.

His left hand with the pistol in hand smashed into her cheek causing her gasp out in shock, Naruto placed his fingers in a seal to release a jutsu that had been brewed literally in a minute.

"Fuck off."

"_Futon style: Wind Bullet no Jutsu."_

His chest inhaled deeply before a screeching sound blasted from his mouth, the wind current literally drilled the woman into the underside of the freeway as she was pinned twenty feet up in the air. The stone cracked and groaned from the unnatural pressure exerted onto it.

Naruto was getting really annoyed with this so called, fight now.

Grunting, he flipped onto his feet the blond male channeled chakra into his legs before literally springing upward smashing his blade right through the white haired woman's chest causing her lips to peek out white blood. Again he pursued the spilling of blood, it gave sick twisted satisfaction to him now more than ever, his eyes narrowing into slits nearly.

Smashing his free hand into the face, he cracked bone and consequently crushed Shiori's nose in on itself. The muffled cries fueled his assault on the blue armored woman; there was no mercy tonight that the shinobi was offering to any soul for that matter. Bone, organ and flesh met the fury of his wrath, he had no means to stop yet.

Using chakra his feet were sticking to the concrete as he wrapped his arms around the woman before pushing off, using gravity as his literal hammer.

Naruto slammed Shiori head first into the ground before back flipping to a safe distance, eagerly waiting the next moment if the female blade wearer had survived that attack onto her neck region. He hoped her skull was crushed into bits and pieces, if he was that lucky for her to not survive it at all.

Standing straight up, he idly wiped his blade the remnants of white blood that he just removed from their owner's corpse.

"If you think sneaking behind me will get you some sort of advantage, you're dead wrong."

Turning his head as his green orbs narrowed at the sight of the other woman walking forward, he thought this woman was trying to get the jump on him. The woman paused before looking him right in the eye as if trying to gauge in what she was dealing with, he felt it as a compliment before sheathing his ninjato.

It was clear that the other bladed armored woman was down; though he didn't care too much if she was paralyzed or dead; his anger had subsided in a fit of relaxation.

"No, I have no need to engage you in combat. I'm retrieving my subordinate and leaving since you must tend to your own after all." Her voice sounded like an adult Riko's which was puzzling in itself. Masane was honestly not her birth mother neither was he the father but still he had that nagging sensation something was off with no traces of both real parents.

Snorting, she had a point: Masane was trying still to get onto her two feet without stumbling as her heavy breathing was an indication to that regard.

"Whoever you're with, Douji or whatever the hell I'll give you one warning."

Walking towards his wife, he bypassed the adult Riko lookalike without so much as gazing at her face; he didn't care at the moment. It was obvious she wasn't with the Douji group but whatever his rules of warning any group were his only one they got. Yet her resemiblance to his daughter was uncanny, he figured maybe this was her own sister in reality that neither of them knew about.

He hoped he was wrong in that case. Family ties were blood regardless of who you considered to be in the other person's mind.

"Stay away from my wife; I'll give no quarter next time we meet in the future." Naruto said as he knelt down in front of Masane who looked at him tired despite being in her Witchblade form, he lifted her much to the redhead's clenched moan in contentment. His hand were like slick claws grasping her flesh, at least to the intoxicated form of Masane Amaha. She must've been knocked around one too many times to get this sort of reaction from a simple grip of his hand.

Yet he felt oddly pleasant and smug for some reason, weird.

Naruto felt his hands brush her bare skin, as kept a firm yet gently grasp for her to melt into his side, her breasts didn't help when they were trapping his limb. "_Damned woman, you're irritating me to no ends." _Sighing to himself he ignored the woman he called a wife to turn back to the woman who seemed to be checking her subordinate's condition. Which meant he could tear his gaze from a goddess slash super fantasy model of a wife any husband would brag to anyone other person.

Again, weird he considered thinking about that one too.

Tilting his head, the shinobi looked to his left to see head lights rapidly approaching them. So the agents were true to their word and followed his instructions: very intelligent of them to actually use their brains unlike a certain lead of theirs.

Smiling he turned down to Masane, "You'll be fine now; the Douji Agents will get you to safety unless they want me to hunt them down. We'll talk later…"

He spoke to her as the woman nodded much to his small smile, she was so docile when it came to him despite being an outspoken tom-boy of a woman but he understood she was battered down. Her first real opponent that wasn't the typical Ex-Con were it was man-made, this was something similarly done but her experience would hopefully make her more _observant_ to train against people like herself.

At least he hoped.

Before a moment passed an armored van, much to Naruto's smile stopped directly in front of him as Agents opened the back doors. The shinob carefully let Masane go, as he left a small kiss on her cheek as Masane looked to him with her yellow orbs, shining in the night, with longing.

This wasn't the actual Witchblade, this was the woman he had sworn to be with; her mental pleas echoed her physical desire along with her own fears. She thought he was leaving her or something, the shinobi watched his eyes never once blinking at the sight of the strong woman lifting her armored gauntlet at his form.

"**Naruto…please…come back, to me."**

She fainted right then and there, as the agents got her into a portable liter carrying her into the back of the van where IV's and supplements to ease her body's pain went into her.

He turned away from her but nonetheless gave a _thumb up_ with his free hand; he would be back alright but first he needed some answers from the duo of woman that got him enraged in the first place. Time was on his side and worst case scenario; he would drive another blade up the next woman's skull for a quick death.

Exhaling he turned away as the van took off, he would track down Segawa or some sort of Douji group personnel to see where they took his wife too. He gave them an olive branch in getting his wife treatment; he wasn't skilled in medical arts to sustain people: he killed their lives in the most efficient way possible…

The van sped away as Naruto idly nodded to the driver who looked at him as if wondering he got permission to flee: smart man to ask but he allowed it.

Soon enough he was left with wisps of dust trailing around his body, he was alone with the other person looked at him expectantly: she figured he would wait as well to get answers in some shape or form.

"So can I ask what your name is?" The woman spoke looking at him as if seeing right through his very being, Naruto shrugged it off as some sort of experience elder people get. He had seen it many times in the eyes of enemy shinobi both ally or not when he killed them.

"Least you're more civil then that, Shiori person was it?" He paused before silently laughing a moment to answer the original question; he already found this amusing enough.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Amaha, husband to the one you were stalking and as you can see: I'm a _loyal _manwho's married."

The woman faintly smiled at the hint to his marital status, she wasn't that interested in him.

"Despite the cheeky comment, I am Lady. Neo-Gene to NSWF and I would to invite you to a possible partnership."

The woman's face didn't change into any sort of emotional glee or even arrogance. She was just offering a fair deal to which the Blond Shinobi guessed as he watched stoic at the words rolling off her tongue.

"_So she's a_ _Neo-gene? What in the hell does that mean? Better yet why this group, NSWF, is after Masane with the Witch…oh wow, that fucking bracelet again…"_ Naruto almost face palmed himself in sheer stupidity at the obvious, why did everyone on this planet want the Witchblade in some sort of shape or fashion? Was he asking too much of a life at times or were the gods continuously trying to fuck him over in any way they could!

"You've got me at a disadvantage Lady, I haven't a clue in what you or your _silent_ friend there are. However I do have a clue in why you're after my wife, is it that Witchblade isn't?" That obvious remark made the person called Lady Snort quietly, Naruto could relate it to being told of this many times and always found it redundant to answer.

"If you stop by I'll be happy explaining the situation from our perspective if you so are willing. My father would be likely tended to fit your thinking based on my analysis of you in combat alone. And for the record…" she looked back down to the still form of the blue armored Shiori whose bladed artifact turned to a pale blue before she regressed into her 'human' form to which Lady partially moved her to be less painful if Shiori awakened.

"Shiori is not dead, you fractured and broken her rib cage along with extensive damage to her spinal column, even a Neo-Gene can't handle this damage and be expected to walk away with little side effects. I believe you've partially paralyzed her since her Clone-blade is unresponsive at this moment…"

Naruto smirked, "_I was right, paralysis. So my taijutsu hasn't dulled too much, Rock Lee you've always been a challenge to get with during our spars back in the day."_ So now that little promise almost was taken care off, he cracked his neck as his wrist flexed while he idly covered his own orb that pulsed with the _need_ to fight.

"So you're inviting me for a chat at this NSWF facility and you also intend to have your so called father, if I am following right, meet and discuss plans with me? Add too boot your Clone-Blade is what, a smaller piece of the actual Witchblade?"

Lady smiled at the questioning, she seemed intrigued by Naruto's own hazard guessing, although she picked up Shiori over her shoulder.

It was her free hand that dug into her coat pocket before whipping a plastic card at the Shinobi who caught it briefly looking at the number inscribed on the front. "_NSWF Contact Information and Appointment Arrangements."_

Naruto frowned before flipping the card over to see the real name of this 'Lady': "_Dr. Soho Reina."_

There were a couple of details saying medical research and so forth that when the Shinobi looked up to see where this doctor was, he blinked annoyed at his typical interest to learn. It sometimes made him zone out of what was in front of him at times.

And the two Neo-Genes were gone.

"_Way to go Dobe, what did sensei tell you: 'Never let your eyes drift away from an enemy' and you fucked that up now. Some Kage level shinobi you are making mistakes like a rookie genin, step on a kunai or put a shuriken in your eyes next dobe.…"_

The blond shook his head at his lax security, he needed to meditate or something to get his mind back in the game.

Reina had taken Shiori back to wherever they were from and he was left with the nagging choice of going down a path that could get him some answers about his original purpose in this world. He sighed, perhaps it was time to give an Olive Branch to the Director of the Douji Group: Reiji Takayama himself to see if resources could be pooled.

Naruto wanted and demanded answers after going on six years and finding nothing: he needed to find out if anything could be examined on his wrist.

Sighing to himself he placed his hand in his pocket while idly sealing away his pistol, channeling then his chakra into his feet the man _shunshined_ in a swirl of dust, leaves and rock to leave the underpass where not a soul would find remnants of the battle taken place there.

**(Director's Office)**

Reiji Takayama prepared his small suitcase that held a laptop with all his work to get to his private Yacht currently in Tokyo Bay, Masane had been critically injured and saved from further injury due to her husband Naruto Amaha.

The Director of the Douji Group looked out into the night sky as he sat at his desk; so many ghosts from his past were now haunting him in forms of people he once knew and…trusted.

Or maybe loved…

'_It's all in the past, move on and take hold of your future_.' He chanted to himself to stuff his nerves down into his body, he looked briefly up as a cold draft hit his office. Not extremely rare but it was possible since he had his window open to the bay, as a walk out patios with a small table to enjoy the view with a shot of brandy.

Sighing, brandy would be nice about now as Reiji moved to shut off his main monitor.

The faint flow of the screen was dimming since the lack of power was shutting it down.

The man himself turned around to nearly have a heart attack.

His eyes widened at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki Amaha's face who seemed less then pleased currently.

"Good evening Director, I'd hoped you have time in your schedule for me to ask you some things."

The blond said casually as if the sudden intrusion was all planned out. Reiji felt his sense of unease but nonetheless sighed before folding his hands to listen to the man, he had no grudges like the said man's wife who he enjoyed talking too recently.

"Alright what do you want to know?"

The spoke firm as ever not that the shinobi considered it threatening but he merely threw down the contact card that Reina gave to him a few hours ago. He hoped a hunch of his would be enough for the director of the Douji Group to see what angle he was getting from.

Reiji looked at the small plastic card before narrowing his eyes in phantom pains at the name inscribed on the print.

Did this man hurt or possibly kill Reina, unlikely but how would he have come into contact with her?

"Dr. Soho? Pray tell how should I wonder you ran into her and her purpose for doing this?" Director Takayama said idly flipping the card to read the other parts of the print much to Naruto's narrowing eyes which looked bemused. It seemed this was the expression he was looking for, the hesitation or better yet lack of; Douji and NSWF had a connection.

The Sharingan user would bet a ton of ramen to think of an obvious connector: The Witchblade.

"Well it so happens tonight when I was merely enjoying the sights, an armored vehicle full of your agents come to retrieve me bacuse of Masane of all people. Working as your personal terminator to hunt down escaped Ex-Cons…" He looked to see Reiji looking more guarded as he watched him press onto facts he had learned from a few sources he had. Naruto found it satisfying to lay out someone alive.

"Ex-Cons are weapons are they not? Besides that Masane was fighting Neo-Gene females, some sort of enhanced human being or something since I honestly don't know but I got that answer from that very same name on that card after _I_ saved my wife from possibly being captured or killed from this, NSWF."

Naruto exhaled a moment watching Takayama as he witnessed anger but mostly frank interest in where this conversation was going: the shinobi went in for the proverbially kill per say.

"The point here Director Takayama is that I want your help in _helping me answer questions_ I need to find out. And after six years I've finally gone with the obvious question; the Witchblade and what it can do with its power…"

The shinobi put a great deal of thought into revealing his intentions to a major power, many things could go wrong if something was exploited to keep him in check but it would take an army in this world to try that route. He promised himself and the dead comrades that were betrayed would he always never let down his guard against leadership he was forced to serve.

"Are you proposing collaboration since you're putting a hell lot off to get to this point?"

Finally Reiji smirked as if seeing something between the Amaha's finally, he understood a little as to hwo they were married now. Both of them were bad at giving demands but in opposite forms; Masane was direct while this Naruto held indirect methods. Sometimes people were two sides of the same coin, this case being brash and rational.

"It's more or less that. I don't know about business men but as a soldier I feel something looming…"he glared at the horizon as his spine tingled from nerves flaring to life, similar to how he a great war was looming back in his old home. The edge of battle were the air stilled, the water felt colder then steel and how you're ready to face a tide of hatred directed at you.

Naruto felt war coming, in the future that was certain but he didn't know when or where.

"I'm willing to exploit every road I can get to get my own answers quickly but Riko and my wife have told me you're a trustworthy person despite my own doubts about your corporation. So I have an offer…" The blond rubbed the crease of his nose as if warding off a painful headache. Not that he needed something like that right now; he finally forced his will to give the 'art of the deal' to this business man.

"Get me access to Douji's and the NSWF's Data on the Witchblade, theories, estimates and even legends of its history. I want in on everything you know on the Witchblade as a husband I must take steps to cover my family's safety from now till the end of days itself if I must. These are my demands to you, if you so accept them without questions."

Takayama listened to every word as if intently trying to foresee where this man wanted in general but his requests were an internal security matter that the Board would likely want _immense compensation_ for just one of those demands but this…

"_I've only seen one man have this dedication and fire for answers. It's like I'm seeing myself nearly seven years ago in this man, odd…"_ The Director noted faintly having nostalgic memories of a young man with a young woman whose trust became into something more.

Something more because of the Witchblade…

Fate loved to have human emotions tie into the blade's passive streak of hosts.

Where this going was and what did Naruto Amaha want to offer in return; besides the _anomaly_ of using some sort mental illusions on people which was enough for the Board to start a process of recruitment for the male Amaha.

"I trust you must have gotten some offers of your own to counteract your demands Mr. Amaha?"

Naruto smiled sadly: old professions he kept at bay for half-a-decade were coming back with adrenaline rushing into his veins. Shinobi would always be a tool no matter what world or destiny they chose, old habits die hard.

"Yes, I want to become an insider, a feeder for you, since the NSWF wished going off of what Doctor Soho said of this father character, to meet me. I assume you them trying to control me is near impossible not to mention I have a grudge to settle with them in target Masane openly unlike your methods which I received a warning." He tipped his beanie towards Takayama who nodded, good conduct in other words before the blond male continued idly channeling chakra into his eyes.

The _Sharingan Kekkai-Genkai_ watched the director who viewed this spectate with forced surprise to see red orbs appear so naturally. Each coma in each orb, six spun as one making the lone human feel sick to his stomach.

Mental superiority given voice to power would end the world if provoked, the eyes of a destroyer or savior was in the lines anew. Lands would quake and split from a power long forgotten or recently not of the earth; power was just power given form in many ways.

Naruto Uzumaki was merely another.

"I have my ways of getting information. But further more I have _something_ I bet neither you nor the Douji board has ever seen in your lives. How much would you say in the next five minutes you won't be _begging_ me to lend you my helping hand to get rid of the competition and asking me what else I have in store?"

Reiji merely raised an eyebrow where his scar seemingly stretched ever more then it had to do. The shinobi smiled as if the facial expression was a challenging; he responded in the manner as one in his situation did.

The blond Shinobi raised his arm while taking off his glove while idly placing it on the desk.

Slowly he rolled his sleeve back revealing little by little skin to see an orange orb shining as if agreeing with its host to create a dramatic revelation. Bracelet was smart at the least in one of the men minds.

Reiji Takayama widened his eyes in shock.

Silence reined in the office for exactly five minutes.

Naruto smiled openly his eyes coursing in their natural state with an orange hue making the shadows around them alive in a sense. Almost like swarming snakes wrapping around the man's form on the wall behind them. There were more powers at work here now than ever, a storm was coming upon the Horizon.

A quivering voice finally spoke out.

With its echo into the twisting shadows of the orange orb and its host was merely listened as one being; finally synchronizing together to become something beyond any would hope to comprehend. The very being that time had forgotten to which it should have not but humanity's legendary greed had revealed its name once more.

Lands would burn and souls to be obliterated into the Abyss from the strength of the one being that called itself a herald to the coming Chaos, the Vanguard to Destruction…

"Excalibur…"

Now the real powers were in play for the first time in many moons.

And it would only become more twisting when truth met desire.

The Blades Ascension was underway once again…

**End Chapter Two**

**A/N: **An Obvious thing for Naruto but I want to make it seem this thing hasn't been seen in literally forever, the Witchblade in the Comics is said to "_Summon_" Excalibur as it's a fragment of the Blade itself but has its own will to surpass its twin in destruction. However my dear readers Excalibur in this Fic is _bound_ to serve its older Twin as more of a supplement if its own Host finds a male worthy that deems to stand out.

And unluckily for Naruto, Excalibur can become an Ultimate Tool of Destruction Using the Shinobi as its Vanguard. A little brief explanation since people has asked me in multiple PM's about the Orange Orb's lack of action.

Do not worry; Shiori will continue to come back in the next chapter or so due to let us say: _forced_ motivation from her Clone-Blade. I know many will be asking, how is Riko doing or better yet how is she reacting compared to Canon. Believe me it will be showing in the next chapter or so, family will stay strong contrary to what this chapter implied between Reina and Naruto, no blossoming thing there but I will say this.

Reiji and Reina should have not been ignored; there is always hope no matter how slim it seems, I want to change that course in the Anime, I believe hope is what should've gave them a second chance as emotions came to light.

Many families have their ways of cooperating with each other, Riko _learned from her father_ about the virtues of patience, calmness and even having the fortitude to take the initiative. Hence you'll see Riko look to Naruto for more advice, more affection as her mother does to him since _without him_ they would've been more hard pressed to live on.

I have plans for a Cameo appearance of an Enemy in the Next chapter: Read the Diary Entries for hints as to what Naruto is planning and even more so; what he truly fears for the future itself. Read the Comics or research into it.

I do plan on having both Entities show up in their respective hosts later on, along with some Comic Book Inspiration of 'The Magdelena', 'Dark Brotherhood' and even the Catholic Church all could be potential ARC's in this story or Sequels If I stop this story after the Anime series events. So keep your fingers Crossed and hope to see that in the future when I have the time or motivation to create that.

But as for the Darkness and the Angelus, the two will be mentioned in one of these chapters coming up or it might be next chapter if the '_Father of the NSWF'_ knows of their existences. I will try to get some tie ins in the North American Continent from the **Comics/Darkness Games **so that if I do add in more powerful enemies I can get Excalibur to play more into it.

This is all my speculation at this point where I bring this story; note that some people are asking for Lemons in this story well, fuck off.

I will say this now: Do not Complain from the lack of Lemons, I feel there only there for more bonding issues which will come up just not at this time, please people do not force me in that corner since I do like writing this crossover I've developed for lately.

If you want lemons: _Blade of Kitsune by NeonZangetsu _has them; granted there's one but it's well written to satisfy people. I like the lack of lemons because it gets more into human desire, carnal attraction and more difficult feelings for people to accept. More of a challenge than going straight to sex, it takes time in the real world for proper relationships to develop usually when the time is right things just _click _into place.

Naruto and Masane herself do not see both them in that light, yet he is attracted to her as you have seen already.

So have patience in that regard ladies and gentleman.

Enough of that and my semi-annoying rant slash reassurance to all of you.

**Have a Merry Christmas And a Happy 2013 New Year!**

_My present to all of you, posting this on the Christmas Day or Christmas Eve since my gesture goes to your faithful patience for this update._

_Ciao!_


End file.
